Black Order Power Ranger
by Kanra Nakura
Summary: Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bad grammars rated M just in case and violence sort of**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power rangers ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. but do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? what will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Scene Change**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BOOM!

"Good job team! You destroyed another Akuma!" exclaimed by a man with glasses watching the computer screen.

"It's because we're awesome Komui!" shouted by a red ranger. Almost of his suit is colored red, almost because for the sides of his suit is where had white crosses (the symbol of the black order in anime) and the helmet that a black glasses located where the eyes are forming a glasses without a bridge but joined together.

"Hn." grunted by a blue ranger looking at the side arms Cross.

"Kanda! Show some respect to Dr. K! Lavi you too!" scolded by a green ranger whose hands on her hips, the red ranger rub his neck, the blue one just scoff at her. Both two rangers had the same outfit with the red one except is that the green one had a skirt.

"It's alright Lenalee, just head back here so that we can discusses about all the attack." Komui ordered.

"Roger that," Lavi the red ranger said before their connection got cut off, Lavi lowered his hand from his helmet before looking at the other and nodded running away.

'Fools,' ?(1)

* * *

**HQ**

"You guys feel better? No one's tired from the continuously attacks?" Komui asks. Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee who took their helmets off from their head, shakes their head. Komui sigh in relief.

"Good, I was about to get worry with the attacks and all," he said.

"The question is why do they keep on attacking non-stop? Like they are looking for something or someone." Kanda stated, they all agree at him.

"I'm not sure why Kanda." Komui stated, "For now let us just focus on destroying the Akuma and defend the city." He added.

"Yes Dr. K." they said in unison. Komui smiled.

"Alright then, tomorrow go to school, and act like you normally do, but Kanda don't bring mugen again." Komui warned Kanda just grunt and look away. "dismiss." Komui finished they all nodded and left the room.

* * *

**The next day**

At the black order high school

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted running towards Lavi who is walking towards their room.

"Morning Lena-lady." He greeted, Lenalee smiled.

"Did you finish your homework?" she asks,

"Yep, just finish it last night!" he answered happily, Lenalee clap her hands happily.

"Me too! I wonder if Kanda is done?" she wondered Lavi hum stopping at a door.

"Well, we'll know soon." With that said the two of them went inside their room and immediately saw Kanda sitting at their table which is found at the far end of the room. Lavi and Lenalee look at each other before chuckling

"Good morning Kanda!" they greeted once they reach their tabled. Kanda just grunt.

"Geez, so grumpy in the morning Yuu." Lavi stated, Kanda glared at him before he open his mouth the bell ring signaling their first period, which is science.

"You're lucky stupid rabbit." Kanda stated closing his eyes and put his elbow at the tabled and his chin at his palm. Five minutes later Komui entered smiling happily and humming making his students to sweat drop and look at him warily.

"Lenalee do you know somehow what happen last night to Dr. K or why is he happy, smiling and humming?" Lavi asks gulping, Kanda open one of his eyes so see what's going on and sweat drop.

"Don't ask me Lavi, we don't live at the same house. We're cousins not siblings (2)." Lena answered sweat dropping.

'Now I wish I live with him,' she thought. Kanda scoff at her his eyes are now open.

"Your fault for having the same 'Lee' as the last name." he stated, Lenalee laugh nervously.

"Good morning class!" he said happily and frown when he only heard mumblings, clearing his throat Komui tried again this time a little louder.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" he shouted startling them and before shouting a loud.

"GOOD MORNING KOMUI-SENSEI!" Komui smiled at them, they smiled back nervously while thinking.

'Don't ever mumbled if his happy, another thing to add at 'you shouldn't do when Dr. K is happy list'.' Sighing inwardly the students focus on their teacher.

"Alright then before we're having our roll call, are there any table that isn't full of students?" Komui asks the students point at the trio's table. Komui sigh,

'Of course it's them.' he thought.

"Alright, since every table is required to have six students, and since Kanda's table only consist of three we'll add some people there." He stated seriously, leaving no arguments at Kanda who grunt and for Lavi and Lenalee sigh.

"And here I thought it's fine if it's the three of us only, we don't need some idiots to be add." Lavi mumbled, Lenalee nodded, Kanda chi-ed.

"There are not idiots Lavi and make sure if you want to insult someone just mention it on your head I can still hear you here." Komui said sternly Lavi gulped before nodding.

'Geez, he is surely a Lee.' He thought Komui smiled and look at the students.

"Alright now this is settled, like I said earlier we'll add some people at Kanda's table meaning we're having new students! So treat them nicely okay!" Komui happily said, the students look at each other and began to murmur.

"New students? At a time like this?" Kanda asks, raising an eyebrow. Komui nodded.

"Yes, Kanda _at a time like this_." Komui said quoting Kanda's last question.

"Tsk." Kanda look away from him making Komui sigh.

"Alright you three can come in now." He said happily looking at the door, the students stop talking to each other looking at him.

'Three students?' they all thought before looking at the door when they heard it open and gasp. The trio who talking to each other or more like Lavi and Lenalee talk to each other while Kanda just glared at the wall look at the front when they heard the students gasp and frozen in surprise and they even forgot to breath all of them forgot to, for they saw the most beautiful and handsome people they ever saw. Not knowing that they're the ones who will change their lives.

'Great the fools are here.' ?

* * *

**TBC?**

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you Kelly M. Black for PM-ing me for the story your interested at and wish to upload. there are other stories in my profile that you might interest at and PM me if you had one thank you  
**

**(1)- I put a '?' for the one who is thinking this words is still unknown.**

**(2)- I like to put Komui and Lenalee as cousins for a change. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power rangers ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. but do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? what will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on Black Order Power Rangers_

'_Three students?' they all thought before looking at the door when they heard it open and gasp. The trio who talking to each other or more like Lavi and Lenalee talk to each other while Kanda just glared at the wall look at the front when they heard the students gasp and frozen in surprise and they even forgot to breath all of them forgot to, for they saw the most beautiful and handsome people they ever saw. Not knowing that they're the ones who will change their lives._

'_Great the fools are here.' ?_

* * *

Present

Silence…

Komui blink at his class who are all staring, gawking and unmoving, even the rangers are in daze.

'Their reactions are exactly the same with us teachers.' Komui thought glancing at his new students. 'I wonder if it's because of—' Komui snapped out from his thoughts same goes with the students when they heard a male voice spoke.

"Tirar uma foto que vai durar mais tempo. (1)" they all look at the speaker and saw a man around the age of 20 with curls on the end of his hair and a more near his left golden eyes. The girls blush at his handsomeness, the boys blink at his oldness.

"Parar de falar em Português eles não vão entender, Tyki. (1)" a little girl said, tearing their gazes from him then to the girl.

"Eu poderia dizer mesma coisa para você, Rhode. (3)" Tyki as the girl Rhode call him said.

"Tyki, parar de falar no seu idioma, estamos aqui para uma nova vida. (4)" Rhode stated glancing at him, Tyki sigh before nodding.

"Ok, ok, eu tenho que Rhode, eu vou parar. (5)"

"Bom. (6)" with that the new transfer students stops talking. The class blink in confusion. The boy who is standing between Tyki and Rhode sighs quietly. Komui look at the silver haired boy who look back at him and nods his head to the students. Komui cleared his throat when he got what the gesture mean.

"Alright class listen up, this three here are your new classmates. The one besides me is Tyki Mikk age 20, Tyki is supposedly be in college with his age but he's a late schooler so he's here with us, the girl is Rhode Camelot age 13 an highschool prodigy i might say and the boy in the middle is Alle-," komui stop blinking and look at the two students who raise an eyebrow at him. Then the students blink, Tyki and Rhode look at each other then at the place where the white haired boy stands only to find it empty.

"EEEHHHH?!" Komui and the students shouted excluding Kanda, Rhode and Tyki who are all calm, and Kanda just blink before looking at his side and saw the boy sitting beside him reading a book calmly.

"Shit!" Kanda curse standing from his chair abruptly. The students look at him and notice the boy there.

"What?!" they exclaimed before hearing some laughter's, looking to the front they saw Rhode laughing holding her stomach while Tyki chuckled.

"Hahahaha! Agradável entrada Allen! (7)" Rhode exclaimed laughing hard.

"Assustando as merdas deles é tão parecido com você, garoto, (8)" Tyki stated chuclking.

"Tyki seu esquecimento que Allen é uma pessoa sorrateira em outras palavras, (9)" Rhode smiled at him, Tyki smiled back finishing her sentence.

"El epode desaparecer e aparecer em qualquer lugar que ele quiser. (10)"

"I'm sorry but could the two of you speak in our language?" Komui requested looking at the two who look at him.

"Deixe-me pensar sobre isso (11)." Tyki stated before he got his by a book at his forehead making him to fall backwards. Rhode and everyone in the room look at Tyki who blink before shrugging, Rhode laugh at him and look at Allen who is glaring at them with his glove hand stretching, reaching out for something. Tyki sits up before sighing and nodded.

"Geez, any gesture is fine shounen but anything but a book." Tyki complain the students sigh in relief when they finally speak in their language. Allen rolled his eyes and just stretch his arms, Tyki sigh before throwing the book towards Allen who caught it with his hands and began to read again.

"So what were you guys talking about earlier?" Lavi asks Rhode just wave at him.

"Nothing important," she stated Kanda narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, we should continue I guess." Tyki suggested. "Okay, the silver haired boy over there is Allen Walker age 15, a prodigy same with Rhode here, but I'll warn you, if you ever hurt him, you'll never see the next daylight ever again." Tyki added glaring at the students who nodded.

"Good." Rhode smiled at them.

'Those two are demons inside an innocent human skin.' They all thought, Komui look at Allen who just continued to read the book he throw to Tyki before standing up. Tyki and Rhode sigh before looking at Komui.

"Does it really have to take an hour for us to finish introducing ourselves to them?" they asks in unison Komui blink at them confuse.

"What?" he asks and on the corner of his eye he saw Allen walking towards his Tyki and Rhode, when arrive at the front he glance at Komui before bowing his head at him, the other two followed suit, the students look at them confuse. After bowing the trio went to the door.

"Ah! Wait!" Komui shouted reaching his hand out making the trio to stop and look at him, then not a second later the bell rings.

"Why are you stopping when us when the bell that signaled first period over is ringing?" Rhode asks, Komui rubbed his neck nervously, Allen glance at him before going out followed by the two. The students stared at the door amuse, shock and surprise. After a while the students began to leave the room still not in their mind. The rangers remain behind and when the last student left they all went towards their teacher.

"Dr. K, those students." Lenalee started,

"Who are they really?" Lavi finished Komui look at them.

"As far as I know, Tyki and Allen are cousins and Rhode is their niece." He stated gathering his things and left the room.

"What else?" Kanda asks.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Tyki is very protective to the two, right? Even though he only Allen-kun's name, I'm sure he will protect Rhode too. Also I heard that Allen had a traumatic past and is afraid of sharp objects." Komui stated before looking at Kanda seriously.

"That means no showing of mugen in front of Allen." He stated Kanda grunt before sighing.

"Okay, okay." he stated, Komui nodded.

"Alright now go to your next lesson." He stated they all nodded and turn to the next hallway.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow." Lavi wonder

"You're not the only one," Lenalee agreed.

"Let just see what happen tomorrow." Kanda said, they all nodded turning to another hallway.

"Well those three are interesting." ?*

"Hahahahaha, who would have thought about this to happen." ?**

"Let's go, we have to meet with him, he's getting impatient." ?*

"Oh right, I almost forgot." ?**

"Black Order Power Rangers, keh." ?*

"I wonder how long….."?**

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: hey guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you guys for telling me about how wonderful this story is! And thank you Kelly M. Black for PM-ing me about publishing this story. You know guys this story just came to my mind you know when I was a kid I love power rangers dino thunder and when I saw a video of it again, so I thought why not combine D. Gray-Man with power rangers. I never expect it to be this much, 8 days and I already had 14 followers and 8 favorites thank you guys! I love you guys!**

**Thank you, Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker, Firediva0, Moyashi-Kun06, yolo, Saam, A Random Guest, Kellu M. Black and Ern Estine 13624 for reviewing **

**And these are the translations of what Rhode and Tyki talk about.  
**

**(1) Take a picture it'll last longer.**

****(2)**Tyki stop talking in Portuguese they won't understand you.**

****(3)**I could say the same thing for you Rhode.**

****(4)**Tyki stop talking in your language, we are here for a new life.**

****(5)**Okay, okay, I got it Rhode. I'll stop**

****(6)**Good.**

****(7)**Ahahaha, nice entry Allen!**

****(8)**Scaring the shits out of them is so like you boy.**

****(9)**Tyki you forgetting that Allen is a sneaky person in other words,**

****(10)**He can disappear and appear anywhere he like.**

****(11)**Let me think about it.**

**That is all for today's chapter until next time and once again thank you!**

**Please Review and Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power rangers ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. but do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? what will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"talking"

'Thinking'

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Previously on Black Order Power Rangers_

"_That means no showing of mugen in front of Allen." He stated Kanda grunt before sighing._

"_Okay, okay." he stated, Komui nodded._

"_Alright now go to your next lesson." He stated they all nodded and turn to the next hallway._

"_I wonder what will happen tomorrow." Lavi wonder_

"_You're not the only one," Lenalee agreed._

"_Let just see what happen tomorrow." Kanda said, they all nodded turning to another hallway._

"_Well those three are interesting." ?*_

"_Hahahahaha, who would have thought about this to happen." ?**_

"_Let's go, we have to meet with him, he's getting impatient." ?*_

"_Oh right, I almost forgot." ?**_

"_Black Order Power Rangers, keh." ?*_

"_I wonder how long….."?**_

* * *

Present

After a tiring day full of lessons; Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee were heading to the office of their professor when they heard some laughter inside their room. They look at each other before raising an eyebrow knowing that it was only them that were left behind including the teachers who are all at the lounging room.

"I wonder who it is?" Lavi wondered, Lenalee and Kanda glance at him.

"Only one way to find out." Kanda said before going forward and stands beside the window, the other two following suit only at the other side. Kanda look at them before nodding and look inside the room where they saw the new students sitting at their table laughing, or more likely Tyki and Rhode laughing Allen smiling.

"I think the most hilarious is the expression of our classmates in the biology class!" Rhode stated, Allen chuckled silently before nodding, while Tyki laugh.

"You said it, especially their reaction when shounen here disappeared and reappeared beside the girly- OUCH!" Tyki yelp when he was suddenly pinch at the hand by Allen who is smiling at him oh so sweetly. Rhode laugh at him.

"Tyki, Tyki! Manners, manners!" she shouted, Tyki look at her.

"Huh? I had my manners Rhode! And shounen why did you pinch me?!" Tyki asks rubbing his hand, Allen shake his head. Rhode look at him carefully before smiling softly and then look at her uncle.

"Tyki I'm sure you know what kind of person Allen is. He doesn't like to call unknown people names. You he hates to judge people." Rhode said Tyki blink before looking at Allen then sigh,

"Ah gomen, shounen." He said, Allen smiled at him, Rhode chuckled and look at the window on her right.

"You know, even if we made fun of the students earlier, we're still thinking about their feeling and their sakes." she said, Tyki nodded and Allen just took another book out. While the trio are talking, our favorite trio were listening intensely.

"What did that man said?" Kanda growl, Lenalee and Lavi smiled nervously before looking inside.

"It's weird isn't it?" Lavi said, Lenalee and Kanda look at him.

"What do you mean Lavi?" Lenalee asks Lavi look at his friends.

"Well as far as this conversation went it was only Rhode and Tyki are talking Allen was just their smiling and chuckling, and they just look at Allen very intensely to know what his reasons are don't you think it's weird?" he asks again Kanda and Lenalee look at each other before nodding.

"Well you had a point there." Kanda said before looking inside the room where his eyes meet with silver ones. Kanda froze, unable to move.

'Busted…' he thought when he saw Allen looking at him.

While the rangers were talking Allen glance up from his book and look behind him frowning, Tyki and Rhode look at him.

"What's wrong Allen?" they asks Allen look at them before looking at the window across him where he saw cobalt eyes looking at them. Allen and Kanda's companions look at them in confusion before following their gazes and saw each other eyes looking at them.

'Yikes!' Lavi and Lenalee thought while Rhode and Tyki just calmly thought.

'Oh…Spies….' Jokingly of course

Allen stands up from his seat never breaking the contact with Kanda's eyes.

"Shounen," Tyki stated, none of them breaking the contact until….

BOOMM!

CLASH!

Upon hearing those noises the new students look outside while the three rangers run inside and look outside as well, and where they saw a dark cloud followed by a thunder.

"What the hell is going on?" Rhode asks opening the window making a strong wind enter. The rangers, Rhode and Tyki cross their arms in front of them, covering their faces crouching a little, while Allen remained still letting the wind blow at his hair and face, eyes widening before returning back to normal when the strong breeze stop.

"Woah," Tyki said before leaning forward and look at the city, he look at his right side where he saw Allen pointing something at the city.

"Allen?" Rhode asks before following his finger and saw a gigantic figure.

"What the hell is that?!" Tyki said, the rangers look closer and saw the figure, an akuma.

"SHIT!" Kanda curse running out of the room followed by his friends, the transfer students watch them running out from the room heading towards Dr. K office.

"What's wrong with them?" Rhode asks, her uncles just shrug and looks outside.

* * *

Meanwhile the rangers are running at the hallway heading towards Komui's office, upon arrive at the door Kanda immediately slammed the door open and head inside where they saw Komui looking at the window before looking at them.

"They need you, they need the rangers." He stated Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee nodded then close the door. Standing at a triangle position Kanda at the front, Lavi and Lenalee besides him only few steps behind, they raise their right hand.

"Innocence, come." They said in unison then an aerial sphere appear at their hands before disappearing replacing with their innocence, Kanda had a sword, Lavi had a hammer while Lenalee had a pair of bracelet.

"Power rangers, innocence activate!" they shouted then a bright light surround them, distributing their powers.

Surrounded by a bright light, their innocence turn into a light liquid and went to different ways like an arrow that came from any direction and slowly covered their body, starting from their legs and going up stopping at their neck, once it stop in their neck, the light dispersed showing the colors of their uniform. Looking up and saw the dispersed light gathering and came down covering their head before fading away showing their helmet. Once their transformation are done they saw Komui nodding his head, they nod back and left the room using the secret elevator they had, heading underground where their personal motorcycle are waiting, riding it they immediately left the building….

"Their slow…." *(1)

"At least they moved…" **

"Yeah… at least.." *

* * *

**TBC**

*** mean an unknown person is talking if there are plenty of * is the numbers of how many persons are talking to each other**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had to reformat my Laptop because it just kept on hanging up and I just got back, by the way thank you for those who reviewed and followed my work, please continue to support me…. **

**Please REVIEW!**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power rangers ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Previously on Black Order Power Rangers_

_Surrounded by a bright light, their innocence turn into a light liquid and went to different ways like an arrow that came from any direction and slowly covered their body, starting from their legs and going up stopping at their neck, once it stop in their neck, the light dispersed showing the colors of their uniform. Looking up and saw the dispersed light gathering and came down covering their head before fading away showing their helmet. Once their transformation are done they saw Komui nodding his head, they nod back and left the room using the secret elevator they had, heading underground where their personal motorcycle are waiting, riding it they immediately left the building…._

"_Their slow…." *(1)_

"_At least they moved…" **_

"_Yeah… at least..." *_

* * *

Present

The rangers drive their vehicles, aftering the akuma.

"Seriously! It's a level two!" Lavi shouted when he saw the akuma, as tall as a fifty stories building.

"What you scared usagi?" Kanda taunted smirking.

"Hell no!" Lavi protested making Lenalee to laugh.

"Akuma that is tall as a normal person is level one while akuma like this one is level two; I wonder what level three looks like." She stated making the boys to look at her and laugh.

"I wonder that too!" Lavi said before speeding up. When they were below the akuma they stop few meters away from it.

"OI BAKA CLOWN!" Lavi shouted, making Lenalee and Kanda to look at him like he was stupid and the akuma to stop and look down.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! LOOK AT US YOU STUPID UGLY CLOWN!" he said joyfully only to receive a slap in the head by Lenalee.

"Is it really necessary for you to insult him because of his appearance?!" she scolded.

"What it's true he's an ugly clown!" Lavi stated pointing at the akuma who had a clown form, making Lenalee and Kanda to sweat drop and the citizen, who are hiding at some buildings, fell down anime style.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" the akuma growl at them stopping Lenalee and Lavi from bickering before looking at each other.

"I'll kill you RANGERS!" the akuma shouted running towards the rangers, making Lavi and Lenalee to panic while Kanda drove away.

"Stupid rabbit," Kanda said and look behind him and saw the two followed him.

"How mean of you, Yuu?! Leaving us behind like that!" Lavi shouted Kanda look at him.

"Well, who was it that provoked the damn akuma!" he shout back making Lavi to shut his mouth and Lenalee to sigh and glance behind them.

"Boys the akuma is catching up!" she shouted. Kanda scoff and turn right the two follow they drive away from their school and stop at the port. Getting down from their vehicles the rangers look at the akuma who is panting heavily.

"Whoa, so an akuma can get tired." Lavi stated before looking at Kanda who just nodded. The rangers raise their hands up.

"Innocence level two activate!" they shouted.

"DARK BOOTS!" Lenalee called

"ŌZUCHI KOZUCHI!" Lavi shouted,

"MUGEN!" Kanda stated then a bright light surround them.

"ACTIVATE!" they finish. The light which surround them shrink before expanding and the rangers were no longer instead a huge butterfly, a hammer, and a samurai only not a human in kimono but a robot with a sword in its hand are found. The said rangers are found inside their zords. Lenalee inside the butterfly, Lavi at the hammer and Kanda at the samurai.

"Combine!" they yelled and then Lenalee's zord flew and went behind the Kanda's zord while Lavi's zord turn to a shield and spin towards Kanda. After combining, the rangers are found at the center of the Kanda's zords together.

"DAMN RANGERS!" the akuma shouted and ran towards them.

"HAPPY BALLS!" the clown shouted and began to throw some red, blue, and yellow at the rangers only to be block by Lavi's zord. The akuma growled and began to attack more with balls.

Inside the zords Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee calmly look at the akuma.

"This is getting annoying." Kanda said, Lenalee nodded and Lavi hum.

"Shall we finish this?" Lavi asks, receiving a nod from his friends.

"Ki Ban: Tenchi Bankai!" Lavi shouted, making Kanda's zord to slam the hammer to the ground before they were surrounded by a sphere of wind, blocking the attack, making the akuma to be more frustrated. Lenalee sigh,

"Enbu: Kirikaze!" she shouted, the zord flew to the sky with a whirlwind behind her own zord. They look down and saw the akuma growling at them.

"Get down here you cowards!" the akuma shouted, Kanda growled.

"Mugen, Kaichū: Ichigen!" shouting his zord's ability, releasing some worm insect like attacking the akuma, who run. The trio smirks when they saw the akuma run away from Kanda's attack.

"Who's the coward?" Kanda asks, they look at each other before hearing the akuma shout something that made them confuse.

"I'm sorry, I failed on find-!" the level two shouted before it was destroyed by Kanda's attack. The rangers look at each other confuse before ordering the zord to proceed to their hide out.

* * *

…..

"What now?" *

"I don't know menina (little girl), I didn't expect him to send those to get us." **

"What do you think we should do, meu tio jovem( my young uncle)?" *

"…."

"Lie low, you say? That might do dear primo (cousin)." **

"Lie low it is then…. Oh they're back…" *

"Let's go before they'll notice us, or worst be suspicious." **

…..

* * *

"The akuma was apologizing? Saying he failed even?" Komui asks when he asks what happen. Lenalee nodded,

"Its like the akuma was sent on a quest." Lavi said Kanda nodded while Komui hum.

"It must be the reason why the akuma are attacking us." He stated,

"Maybe but the question is what are they looking for or who?" Kanda said, they all look at each other.

"Well from the looks of it we can't just let the akuma do as they please. We don't what they are looking for, if it's something that can help us or make things worse." Komui said, the rangers nodded.

"Should we also look for… well, whatever they were looking of?" Lavi asks, Komui nodded.

"Yes, if there are any akuma attacks one of you will look for it, the others will distract it." Komui ordered. "Two are more than enough, so Lavi and Lenalee you will distract the akuma and Kanda you will look for that. The akuma are probably attacking at a place that is near it, just search for it."

"Got it!" they agreed and left the office.

"You seem find with are meeting, are you sure that the akuma aren't looking for you?" Komui asks when the rangers are nowhere in range and look behind him where a shelf is standing and a person leaning on it hidden at the shadow.

"….."*

"So you're not basically sure? You think it's safe for you and the others to stay here?" he asks again.

"…."*

"The earl is very obsessed of you guys don't you think?"

"…." The shadow still didn't answer but leaned away from the shelf and walk away.

"Leaving already can't you stay a little bit more and have tea?" the figure just continue to walk. Komui sigh and look outside.

"Good luck rangers…." He whispered…

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

**A/N: hey guys I guess I'll stop putting some anonymous thoughts now, congratulation to those who thought that the mysterious person is the partner of our favorite trio! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Previously on Black Order Power Rangers_

"_The earl is very obsessed of you guys don't you think?"_

"…_." The shadow still didn't answer but leaned away from the shelf and walk away._

"_Leaving already can't you stay a little bit more and have tea?" the figure just continue to walk. Komui sigh and look outside._

"_Good luck rangers…." He whispered…_

* * *

Present

Three days had pass, three days with the akuma continuing its attacks and search, three days the ranger keep on defending and searching the same thing. The result….

Dead tired….

"This is tiring!" Lavi whined his head on the table, Lenalee in the same position on the left side of the table, nodded while Kanda groaned, massaging his neck before looking at Tyki who is sitting besides Lavi, looking at the latter with a worried expression and Rhode who is sitting beside Lenalee also had the same expression looking at her. Kanda blink when he felt some hands taking his own hands away from his neck. He looks behind him and saw Allen standing there and began to massage his neck, Kanda who wants to shout at Allen, moans in delight instead. Lenalee and Lavi look at the pair weirdly before receiving the same treatment with their seatmates. Komui who was sitting at his table look at them and smiled.

The rangers keep on moaning lowly but before they could fall asleep, the bell rang signaling the first class is about to start. The rangers groan in disappointment before sitting properly as well as their seatmates and the day started like usual.

* * *

After school

"And an akuma will appear…" Lavi stated before an akuma appeared, again.

"We should make this a part of our routine…." Lenalee suggested Kanda just sigh at them.

"Come on let's go…" he said before running towards the city the two followed suit.

* * *

…

"Should we go and help them?" Rhode asks sitting at the railings of their roof top.

"Why, so that the earl will capture us again? I don't think so." Tyki said leaning at the rails watching the rangers.

"What about you all- eh Allen?" Rhode ask, looking around for Allen only to find him missing. Rhode blink at the place where Allen was previously standing before laughing, Tyki sigh.

"You were saying Tyki?" Rhode laughs.

"Shounen….." Tyki groan...

…

* * *

The rangers panted before dodging the attack of the akuma.

"Damn, this akuma is a different one!" Lavi said, earning a grunt from Kanda.

"I'm sure it's pretty obvious baka usagi! This akuma keep on attacking us and keep on multiplying. Non-stop…" he stated,

"What do we do?" Lenalee asks, Kanda shrug before jumping again.

"Damn this akuma!" Kanda cursed,

"Where are you?" the akuma asks, Lavi sigh before throwing a rock at the akuma hitting it at the eye.

"Damn you akumas! Just what are you looking for that you'll have to attack us non-stop!" Lavi shouted pointing at the akuma.

"I don't care about you weak rangers, you're not the one we're look- I found you!" the akuma suddenly exclaimed the rangers look at it before turning around and what happen next was so fast that the next thing they know the akuma is already destroyed. They turn around again before looking at the building standing behind the akuma and saw a person, no another ranger before it disappeared.

"What the-?" they all ask. Thinking what had happen.

….

* * *

"You mean after you turn around something or rather someone passes by you guys and then the next thing you know is the akuma destroyed?" Komui asks after hearing the rangers report. Lavi nodded.

"Yeah, it so sudden, who do you think that person is Komui?" Lavi, who is sitting at a chair, asks,

"Whoever that person is, we can't let our guard down. Just because he/she help us that doesn't mean that we'll trust him." Kanda, who is leaning at a wall arms cross, stated.

"Kanda is right, for now let's just consider him/her a friend but if he/she ever help the akumas then we'll consider that person neutral." Komui stated, the rangers nodded.

"But I wonder if that person is a ranger?" Lenalee, who is sitting at a table, thought out loud they look at her.

"What do you mean Lenalee?" Lavi asks, Lenalee look at them.

"You see, as far as I know the rangers who had innocence are the only people who can destroy the akuma. If we battle a level one akuma we only use our normal innocence weapon and if level two we use the zords but that person, he didn't he just pass us and the akuma is down." She explained they look at each other shock.

"Who do you think that person is Komui?" Kanda asks Komui shakes his head.

"Whoever he/she is, that person is way experienced than you, considering you just started two years ago." Komui said the rangers look at the ground, Komui smiled.

"Anyway, cheer up! Don't let this things go to your head ne~?" He said they nodded and began to walk away, Komui waved at them. He sighs when they were no longer in range.

"This is harder that we thought…." He mumbled.

* * *

…..

"SHOUNEN!" Tyki hollered Rhode laugh and Allen just rub his neck, before looking at Tyki.

"What are you thinking?! You can't do anything as you please! Or order someone to help the rangers!" he scolded, Allen just raise an eyebrow.

"What were you saying about lie low, Shounen!" Tyki added Allen just sigh and mumble something, that Tyki have to sigh and lean down.

"You were also worried about the rangers, I just help them…" Allen said barely hearable, Tyki sigh before face palming.

"Allen aren't you suppose to be mute?" Rhode joked, Allen smiled and shrug his shoulders.

"It's looks like were included in this kind of thing Tyki." Rhode said Tyki nodded.

"Yup, can't let our precious Shounen here do everything." Tyki sigh in defeat before turning and look at a glass case.

"Good thing that you didn't show yourself or else the earl will surely know where we are." Tyki said.

"Yup, luckily someone appeared just in time to help you Allen, if you did show yourself to the akuma the earl will immediately track you down…" Rhode said before looking at Allen, who is writing something at their white board.

'Back on being mute again…' Tyki and Rhode thought and read what Allen had wrote.

"The akuma is an idiot," they blink before laughing and Allen chuckled before looking at the window.

'What are you going to do next, Millennium Earl?' he thought…

…..

* * *

"Akuma-chan, you failed again…." A big man, with pointy ears said.

"Please forgive us Earl-sama!" the akumas shouted, pleaded. The earl hum,

"Alright I forgive you but focus on attacking the city where the rangers are, an akuma felt one their aura there before it was destroyed, capture them and bring them back here…" with that said the akuma disappear and the earl look at the window….

"We'll meet again…"

…

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Present

BOOM!

The citizens cheered when the rangers yet again destroyed another akuma. Kanda sigh tiredly before looking at Lavi and Lenalee who are sitting at the ground before grunting.

"Let's go." He ordered they nodded and went to their motorcycle and drive away never noticing three pairs of eyes watching them from a building.

* * *

….

Allen sigh when the rangers are no in sight again before looking at his companions.

"If this keeps up the exorcist will die from exhaustion." Rhode stated looking at her uncle, Allen nodded while Tyki just sigh.

"We can't just butt in their when they're fighting. We're normal beings—"

"Corretion trying to be normal beings…" Rhode corrected making Tyki to sigh again.

"Right, we're trying to be normal beings—"

"But we can't because no matter how far we run we aren't normal…" Tyki growled at this.

"Can't you just let me finish—wait shounen did you just talk a whole sentence?" Tyki asks looking at Allen who shrug and made a gesture of 'A little' making Rhode and Tyki to sigh.

"Right…." Tyki said, Rhode look at their highschool building before at his uncles.

"Should we invite them?" Rhode asks, her uncle immediately swirl around to look at her before smiling.

"Yep, they need a break." Tyki agreed Allen just nodded. Rhode clap her hands dellightfully.

"Then we need to buy it." She said, and jump away the other two followed suit.

* * *

**The next day**

"Man I'm beat!" Lavi shouted, laying his head at the table. Lenalee sigh before looking at Kanda who is leaning at the window eyes close. Couple of minutes later the door open and enter Allen, Tyki and Rhode who blink at the sight of the exorcist looking dead. They blink before smirking and allowed Rhode to do her thing and her thing is to do her wake up call and that is to….

SLAM!

Slam her bag to the tables startling the rangers. Lavi jump and fell down from his chair Lenalee yelp and leaned away from the table and for Kanda to open his eyes and almost jump only to crouch down and rub his knee that hid the edge of the tabled when he was about to jump. Rhode blink at their reaction before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god!" she shouted slapping her hand at the table, Tyki chuckled and help Lavi to stand up and Allen just smiled and give Kanda some ointment for the knee.

"Sorry about that little bunny, but you guys look dead so we let Rhode do her waking call." Tyki said, smirking at Lavi, who pout at him.

"And by waking call you mean, slamming something at a table or something." Kanda growled sitting at a chair one leg of his pants rolled up while Allen put some ointment on his leg, making their companoins to raise an eyebrow. Allen saw their reaction and rolled his eyes, before rolling down Kanda's pants and stands up throwing the ointment at Tyki who caught it with his hand.

"Yeah, you can't say that." Rhode smiled at Kanda. Lenalee chuckled, at their antics.

"Thanks for that waking call Rhode." Lenalee said, Rhode grin at her before sitting down when Tyki and Allen already took their seats. Allen took out a book from his bag and read the page were he left off yesterday.

Kanda look at him before leaning to his ear, since they're seatmates.

"Thank you…" he whispered, Allen glance at him and smiled. There was a minute of silence but a comfortable one before Tyki snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah by the way you three in for something?" he asks the rangers, who look at him.

"What?" Kanda asks.

"Well, there's an amusement park that we wanted to visit, so we want to invite you guys to come with us this Saturday. You know, as a get to know together." Rhode said, Allen nodded. Kanda raise an eyebrow,

"Well, unlike you three we don't have time for that or money to spend for the ticket." He said and look at Allen who waves six tickets at him and a paper before putting it at the table. Lavi and Lenalee took the tickets while Kanda took the paper.

"Chessington World of Adventure?! Are you three serious?!" Lavi exclaimed looking at Tyki who smiled.

"How did you got our schedules!" Kanda shouted looking at Allen who smirk.

"Allen is a hacker." Rhode said and look at the flyer for the park.

"And from the looks of your schedules, you have _a lot_ of time." Tyki stated, looking very smug. Kanda groan and slam his head to the table. Lenalee giggled.

"Sure why not." She said, Lavi also agreed while Kanda is a bit relucant.

"Why did I promise about 'the never will be divided'?" he mumbled, Allen chuckled at him before writing something and saw it at Kanda.

"At least you'll relax and have fun for a while." He read and look at Allen who shrug his shoulder. Kanda sigh and look at his friends who keep on chatiing with their seatmates before looking at Allen who keep on smiling at him. Kanda smiled back and close his eyes,

'Let's just enjoy it…' he thought

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review oh and something terrible might happen at the next chapter by the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Previously_

"_And from the looks of your schedules, you have a lot of time." Tyki stated, looking very smug. Kanda groan and slam his head to the table. Lenalee giggled._

"_Sure why not." She said, Lavi also agreed while Kanda is a bit relucant._

"_Why did I promise about 'the never will be divided'?" he mumbled, Allen chuckled at him before writing something and saw it at Kanda._

"_At least you'll relax and have fun for a while." He read and look at Allen who shrug his shoulder. Kanda sigh and look at his friends who keep on chatiing with their seatmates before looking at Allen who keep on smiling at him. Kanda smiled back and close his eyes,_

'_Let's just enjoy it…' he thought_

* * *

Present

**Saturday**

Kanda sigh before looking at the mirror in front of him and scowled.

'Damn I shouldn't agree to those idiots.' He thought before rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"I should be still sleeping right now…" he mumbled before groaning when someone knocks at his door.

"Come in," Kanda grumbled and took mugen from his table and strapping it on his back and look at his foster father.

"Are you going somewhere Yuu-kun?" Tiedoll asks, Kanda grumble.

"Ah… The new students that I've been talking to you about invited me, Lenalee and the rabbit to some amusement park or so. And don't call me by my name old man!" he shouted the last sentence, earning a smile from his old man.

"Have fun then Yuu-kun." Tiedoll said, Kanda glared at him before looking behind Tiedoll when he heard someone shout.

"Kanda-kun Lavi and few of your classmates are looking for you!"

"He's coming Ma-kun!" Tiedoll shouted back before heading towards the living room where the others are waiting with Kanda behind him.

"Hello Mr. Tiedoll." Lenalee greeted standing up before bowing, Lavi, Tyki and Rhode followed suit.

"Same to you Miss Lee and well Kanda's classmates," Tiedoll said before looking at Tyki and Rhode. "I don't thing I knew you." He said, the two shakes their heads.

"They're the new idiot students." Kanda said earning a glare from the said students.

"Might I remind you girly boy that I'm 20 years old just a late schooler, Rhode is 13 a prodigy and Allen is 15 a prodigy as well, so how come where idiots?" Tyki stated smirking at Kanda who glared at him.

"Did you just call me girly boy?" he growled, Tyki shrug his shoulder.

"Maybe I did or I didn't who knows." He said. Kanda growled angrily at him before looking away with a 'hmmph!' and cross his arms. Tyki smiled smugly, the rest of them look at each other, before looking at the kitchen doorway when they heard a whistle.

"Never saw anyone speak to Kanda like that."

"Shut up Daisya." Kanda growled at him making Daisya his second adopted brother to back away and head back to the kitchen. Tiedoll look at them, before looking at Kanda.

"Aren't you going to leave any time soon? If not we could have some tea." He suggested, the rest look at each other.

"I just we could get a cup of tea, we still had 45 minutes till the part open." Tyki said looking at his wrist watch. They all nodded, Kanda sigh regretfully before seating at a couch besides Lavi and Lenalee.

"Here you go," Marie said putting a tray with eight cups of tea at the center table. Everyone who took their cup thanked him.

"Where's the sprout?" Kanda asks, looking around the room and notice that Allen wasn't there.

"Ha?" they all asks and look around the room.

"What the hell?!" Tyki and Rhode shouted, standing up and began to run around the room looking under the table and couch, even though it's impossible for a person to be under it, behind the TV shelf and the book shelf. The rangers, Tiedoll, Daisya, and Marie look at them before looking at each other thinking if the two of them lost their mind.

"Rapaz/Tio! (boy/uncle)" the two of them shouted before sitting down again and crocodile tears running from their eyes.

"Are you alright Rhode, Tyki?" Lenalee asks gently.

"No we aren't! Allen's missing~~" they cried out, the rest of them sweat drop and chuckled nervously. Kanda grunt before standing up and left the room before going outside where he saw three white 2014 Ferrari 458 spider, before going back inside and saw Lenalee and Lavi trying to calm their seatmates down. Kanda sigh before going to the backyard/garden.

Kanda opened the door towards the backyard and look up, his breath caught in his throat. In front of Kanda, at the middle of the backyard stands Allen, his arms open, embracing the wind, which flew towards him together with the fallen leaves and petals. Kanda swallowed and took in the beautiful image even though he only saw the left part of Allen's body.

Kanda blink before clearing his throat and went towards Allen who look at him.

"What are you doing here? You cousin and niece are having an attack." Kanda stated, Allen blink before chuckling, Kanda frown when he didn't hear any sound.

'Then again he never speaks to us,' he thought.

"Come on let's go back inside," Kanda said, grabbing Allen wrist and drag him inside the house.

"Oi stop crying like a baby, the Moyashi is here." Kanda stated, pulling Allen to his side. Tyki and Rhode look at him then at Allen before launching towards him.

"Allen!" they cried out, Allen patted their back. The rest just smiled at them.

**Half an hour later**

"We'll be going, see you later Mr. Tiedoll." Lenalee said, waving at Kanda's family, before the cars drove away.

"How come you guys own a car, more over the latest model!" Lavi asks looking at Tyki who is his partner.

"Simple, being a prodigy you can have a car, no matter what you age is I suppose…" Rhode said, Lavi look down and saw a small screen where Allen and Rhode are viewed.

"Cool you still have a screen for you three to communicate." Lavi stated.

"However I don't think being a prodigy will allow you to have a driver's license." Lenalee who is sitting beside Rhode said, looking at the screen. After Lenalee said those, words suddenly appeared at their screen.

'Message from Allen: More likely the driving instructor is being forced to allow us to drive.'

It said, they blink and look at Kanda who is looking at the screen before looking outside. Tyki and Rhode laughs.

"Yup that's more like it." Tyki said, before turning around a corner. After a while of driving they finally arrived at the park. Parking their cars at the parking lot, they got out from the car and walk towards the entrance and saw their tickets at the guard and proceeded inside.

"Alright should we go by pair or stay together?" Lavi suggested looking at the group.

"Together!" Tyki and Rhode shouted, hugging Allen who nods at him. Lavi look at Lenalee and Kanda who nods at him they then proceeded to ride at the Jungle Bouncers where there six person who can ride it. Once they are all seated at the ride, they were slowly lifted up. Reaching the top, then did the rangers finally fell sick, when their seat abruptly fell down.

"AHHH!" they shouted, Allen however just remained still while smiling. They left the ride and began to look for a bench and sits down.

"Shit…" Lavi cursed. The new students laugh at the rangers. They then ride the Tuk tuk turmoil where they are paired according to their seats but this time Allen let Kanda drove the same goes with Rhode and Tyki. They ride the Griffin's Galleon, Rameses Revenge, Safari Skyway, rattlesnake, entered the hocus pocus hall, Kobra, Black Buccaneer, Seastorm, Bubbleworks, monkey swinger, dragon falls, dragon's fury, vampire, before they finally decided to eat lunch.

"Damn, never would I have thought that the rides here are soooo sickening." Lavi whined, clutching his stomack, Rhode and Lenalee giggled at him.

"Nope Lavi, you just had a weak control on your guts." Rhode said.

"You'll be fine bunny boy." Tyki said, patting Lavi's head.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Lenalee asks, Rhode took a sip from her shake before looking at Allen who wrote something in his notebook.

"Anyone up for the carousel and peeking heights?" they read they look at each other before shrugging.

"Sure why not…" they said, before looking at Kanda who had his head leaning on Allen's shoulder.

"What?" Kanda growled, the rest look at each other before shaking their heads, Kanda scoff at them before putting his head on the crook of Allen's neck.

'Poor Kanda,' Allen thought glancing at Kanda, before looking at the others and sigh. Allen put his hand on Kanda's shoulder and shook him gently, Kanda grumbled before opening his eyes.

"What?" he asks again this time looking at Allen, who saw him his note book,

"I need to order for food." He read out loud and look at their table and noticed that there are no longer drinks for them.

"Fine," he said leaning away from Allen who stands up and walk towards the counter Kanda following behind him.

Tyki whistled before chuckling together with Rhode.

Kanda look at the line before sighing.

"Its long." He stated, Allen just chuckled at him before going to the line, at the midway of the line Allen, Tyki and Rhode, suddenly froze before continuing pretending nothing happen.

Which there is…

* * *

**TBC**

**Hey guys sorry for the later update been busy with school lately. Thank you for those who review my story and for supporting I'll have to move the part where I told you something bad will happen to the next chapter….**

**Please review! And thank you for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry about the late update, and I promise you that I'll update on Monday or Sunday yet you guys need to wait for a few more days. I'm really sorry guys… on with the story….**

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Warning: bad grammars OOC, violence, abuse and lemon in the future**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Previously_

'_Poor Kanda,' Allen thought glancing at Kanda, before looking at the others and sighs. Allen put his hand on Kanda's shoulder and shook him gently, Kanda grumbled before opening his eyes._

"_What?" he asks again this time looking at Allen, who saw him his note book,_

"_I need to order for food." He read out loud and looks at their table and noticed that there are no longer drinks for them._

"_Fine," he said leaning away from Allen who stands up and walk towards the counter Kanda following behind him._

_Tyki whistled before chuckling together with Rhode._

_Kanda look at the line before sighing._

"_It's long." He stated, Allen just chuckled at him before going to the line, at the midway of the line Allen, Tyki and Rhode, suddenly froze before continuing whatever they were doing pretending nothing happen._

_Which there is…._

* * *

**Present**

The hours passed wonderfully, they rode the rides they've ride at earlier, thrice and deciding that the peeking heights will be the last, again. Kanda sigh tiredly, before drinking some water from a mineral bottle Allen gaved him.

"Damn those stupid children." Kanda grumbled, referring to Rhode, Lenalee, Lavi and Tyki who are all eating their fourth batch of ice cream. A vein pop out from Kanda's forehead, then narrowing his eyes before glaring at his left side where Allen is sitting at petting Kanda's head, who had more vein popping out.

"Moyashi!" Kanda finally exploded while Allen move his hand away from Kanda.

'Ah, he finally snap.' Allen thought smiling while his eyes are close and hands in the air, before sprinting away with Kanda in his tail. The rest of their group look at them sweats dropping.

"Kanda-kun is either frustrated or angry, isn't he?" Rhode asks, making the two rangers look at her.

"What do you mean by that Rhode?" Lenalee asks, Tyki answered her.

"Allen is sometimes good at reading people and if Kanda is chasing him then Allen is trying to dissipated whatever Kanda is feeling right now." Lavi hummed at his answer.

"Guess you're right…"

* * *

**At Allen and Kanda**

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted, Allen glance at him, smiling.

"Hee~~" Allen chuckled before turning left heading to a small forest.

"Damn him!" Kanda mumbled following Allen after a few minutes of running Kanda finally saw Allen standing at a small clearing with the same position Allen was when they were at Kanda's garden. Kanda look at him before silently went behind Allen before tackling him to the ground.

"Caught ya!" Kanda exclaimed Allen giggled before nodding. Kanda look at him intensely before smirking.

"I don't really appreciate people petting me, a comeback should be given to, don't you think Moyashi?" he stated Allen look at him fearfully before opening his mouth and trembled, like a silent laugh. Kanda smirk and keep on tickling Allen's side while the latter would laugh or giggled quietly, not long after their tickling session began, Allen shakes his head and keeps on mouthing 'stop'. Kanda stop only after two minutes chuckling and leaning down towards Allen.

Allen panted before looking up and saw Kanda three inches away from his face. The latter notice the spaces they had but couldn't move for he was entranced by the silver eyes Allen had.

'Beautiful.' Kanda thought (A/N: Allen didn't have his curse mark yet)

Allen blink and notices that Kanda is slowly leaning down at him.

'Shit! He's captivated…' Allen thoughts trailed off before closing his eyes and tilt his head to the side. Kanda look at him before brushing their lips.

'Soft.' He again thought before finally kissing Allen, before breaking apart from each other. They look each other softly before Kanda moved his right hand to Allen's hair, touching it.

"Shounen!" they heard Tyki shouted, snapping them from the spell they gave to each other. Kanda blink before standing up and help Allen to stand.

"Let's go Moyashi." He said, Allen nodded and began to walk ahead Kanda stayed there for a while then look at his wrist watch and notice that it's half past three in the afternoon before following Allen, feeling nothing but disappointed.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel guys or peeking heights!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Can't we just rest for a while? Besides Allen is still eating his sixth plate of dango!" Rhode said, pointing at Allen.

* * *

**Few minutes ago**

When Allen and Kanda came out from the forest they saw the other four having a worried expression before Rhode saw them.

"Allen!" she exclaimed glomping him, Tyki then began to lecture him making Allen a but teary, which made the former guilty and Kanda's blood to boil and glared at him which isn't helping at all. And Tyki had no choice but to buy Allen fifteen plates of dango.

* * *

**Present**

"Okay, okay…" Lavi sulked, after a minute they finally fall in line to ride the peeking heights, and ten minutes later did they finally ride it by pair.

Kanda sigh while looking at the window.

"You know I've never heard you talk before, is there something wrong with your voice?" Kanda suddenly ask, before looking at Allen who is sitting across him while looking at the window. Allen blink before looking at him and tilt his head to the side, Kanda sigh before pointing at him.

"See?" he said making Allen to look down.

"You don't have to tell me if your uncomfortable, I won't force you." Kanda stated after noticing that Allen began to fidget. Allen nodded after he said that and look outside again, Kanda sigh before following suit on his left side.

* * *

**After the ride**

"Man I'm beat!" Lavi said sitting at a bench.

"Did you guys somehow have fun?" Rhode asks, licking her lollipop, the rangers nodded making Allen to smiled before freezing. Tyki and Rhode, who are standing beside him, glance at him before they heard a thunder. The breeze become cold and stronger they all look up noticing the dark skies.

"The weather reporter didn't say a thing about a storm coming." Rhode said confuse.

'No this isn't a storm…' Kanda thought, standing from the bench and taking a few steps forward before turning around and saw a whirlwind.

'It's an akuma!' he shouted in his mind and said akuma showed up, a level two and two of them one is a flower form the other is a humanoid shark. Kanda gritted his teeth before looking at Lavi and Lenalee who nodded at him.

"Rhode, Tyki, Allen! Let's go!" Lavi shouted, snapping the said trio from looking at the akumas. The rangers grab their hand and ran.

'Damn it! With the three of them with us we can't activate the innocent!' Kanda shouted in his mind, squeezing Allen's hand who look at him worriedly.

'Kanda..' he thought they continued to run before abruptly stopping upon seeing some black holes at the ground then 30 level one akuma came out (A/N: the level one akuma looks like the enemy of the power rangers dino thunder, the one that is easily defeated on the ground.. can't think of anything)

'Shit!' the rangers curse in their mind before looking at the trio.

"I want you guys to look for a safe place." Kanda said, they look at the rangers confuse.

"WE? What about you guys?" Rhode asks, Kanda smirk while the other two smiled.

"We'll try to stall them." Lavi said.

"Are you nuts?! Those things look like some monster! There's no way you can stop them!" Tyki shouted, Kanda frown before looking at Allen who looks back at him worriedly.

"Moyashi please tell them to trust us." Kanda requested, Allen bit his lip before nodding and heads toward his family tapping their shoulder before running. Rhode and Tyki look at the ranger.

"You better be safe." Rhode said then run after Allen.

"You guys are after all our first true friend." With that said Tyki left. The rangers watch them go before turning around to face the akuma.

"Power rangers innocence activate!" they shouted and transformed, and then the fight began.

* * *

Allen, Rhode and Tyki continue to run before stopping and look at the path where the rangers are.

"I hope they'll be fine." Rhode said, Allen look ahead before glancing behind him and turning around, his eyes widen.

"Tyki…" Allen rasped out, Tyki blink before looking behind them and gasp making their niece to look behind them as well and step back. In front of them are twenty level one akuma..

'Shit! We can't fight them!' Tyki curse in his mind and looks at Allen who bit his lip,

'Even Shounen doesn't want to fight!' Tyki look at the akuma, gritting his teeth.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" they heard Rhode scream, immediately turning around, their breathes hitched, when they saw their niece captured by a level one, Tyki glance at Allen who is kneeling at the ground picking up a small rock and nodded at Tyki who charge at the akuma, while Allen throw the rock, making the akuma to yelp in pain when it hit its fore head. Tyki then went or tried to kick the akuma but it jump away before he could reach the akuma. Letting go of Rhode.

"Rhode are you alright?" Tyki asks, kneeling besides Rhode who nodded before gasping, Tyki spun around and saw the akuma standing just behind Allen.

"Allen!" Rhode shouted.

"Behind you!" Tyki shouted, Allen quickly turn around only to get hit by a bat that the akuma swung towards him, making Allen unconscious and injured.

"AAAAALLLLLEEEEENNNNN!" they both screamed running towards Allen only to get hit by a volleyball that an akuma had been holding the whole time and is standing behind Tyki and Rhode, and hit the two of them in the head, making them to fall down. They look up and saw one of the akuma pick Allen up and head towards the peeking height before blacking out.

* * *

**At the rangers**

During those time the rangers fought the level one easily and defeated them in a few minutes. Kanda look at Lavi and Lenalee before turning around towards the path where Allen and the other went, deactivating their innocence, the rangers run towards the path but before they could move ten more steps forward they heard something that made their hearts to skip a beat.

"AAAAALLLLLEEEEENNNNN!" Kanda immediately sprinted forward, the two rangers followed after him and what they saw pained their heats.

"Rhode!"

"Tyki!" Lavi and Lenalee shouted, holding their partners in their arms, while Kanda took a step forward where Allen laid before he was taken by the akuma. Kanda kneeled down and notice without a doubt that it was Allen's blood gathered in a puddle and his red and white stripped ribbon Allen had tied on his neck, Kanda took the ribbon and hug it.

"Moyashi!"

* * *

**Tbc**

**Please review and I'm truly very sorry for the late update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Warning: bad grammars OOC, violence, abuse and lemon in the future**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Previously_

"_AAAAALLLLLEEEEENNNNN!" Kanda immediately sprinted forward, the two rangers followed after him and what they saw pained their heats._

"_Rhode!"_

"_Tyki!" Lavi and Lenalee shouted, holding their partners in their arms, while Kanda took a step forward where Allen laid before he was taken by the akuma. Kanda kneeled down and notice without a doubt that it was Allen's blood gathered in a puddle and his red and white stripped ribbon Allen had tied on his neck, Kanda took the ribbon and hug it._

"_Moyashi!"_

* * *

Present

"Kanda! Calm down! Kanda!" Lenalee shouted, shaking Kanda who keeps on shaking his head.

"Calm down boy! What good would it do if you keep on shaking your head?!" Tyki, who is now awake together with Rhode and is holding an ice bag, shouts at Kanda who finally snapped.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when one of my friends got kidnapped by some demons and not knowing what they're doing to him!" he shouts back, Tyki snap his mouth shut while Rhode began to wept.

"Allen…." She wept. Kanda sigh before looking at the ribbon he had in his hand, before looking at the peeking height where they were told that it was the place that the akuma take him. Gritting his teeth Kanda stands up from the bench he was sitting at making his companions look at him.

"Kanda-kun?" Lenalee asks, Kanda glance at them.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going to stay here any longer and let my friend alone in the hands of the akuma." He said, they all look at him shock.

"Friends?" Rhode asks Kanda nods at her.

"Normally I wouldn't consider people my friend except from those two, but those moments we spend together made me feel something, what happiness feels I want that to remain until we graduated." He said smiling. They look at him before smiling and nodded.

"Thank you for being our friends." Tyki said, and then Kanda smirk.

"So are we going to save Allen or not?" Lavi asks, they look at Kanda who look at the Ferris wheel and jerk his head towards it while glancing at him.

"Let's go." With that they began to run towards the peeking height.

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Oh… you're going to save our hostage? Worthless human, you can never stop my children." The earl said, looking at the screen where the rangers are being shown before looking at the other where Allen is being shown.

* * *

**At the peeking heights**

Allen groan silently before fluttering his eyes open and notice that he didn't feel the ground on his feet and the wind kept on passing his face. Looking below him Allen gasp seeing the ground is a hundred feet below him and he was chained to the middle part of the Ferris wheel. Hands above his head, and feet are chained together.

'No, no, no, no!' Allen thought tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. 'Please, please put me down.'

"Gehehehehehe…." An akuma laugh looking at his right side, Allen gape upon seeing the level two akuma floating few feet from the ground looking straight at him, grinning.

Allen panted harshly before looking ahead and closes his eyes and mouth while tears run down from his eyes to his cheek and chin.

"Aw how cute the little angel is crying!" the level two akuma, the flower one taunted, the shark akuma who is standing beside the other, nudged at her.

"Oh shut it you know he's afraid of heights if he's alone. You're the one who had the ability to see what people fear the most." He said the flower shrug.

"Only if their unconscious of course, that's the time I can see their fear. But its fun teasing him, look his shivering not because of us, but because of the height!"

"Grrrr…." They heard they look at the side and saw the level one akumas' growling at them while pointing at the ground.

"Huh?" they blink before looking down and smirk.

"Well, looks like the little mice are here to save him!" the shark said seeing the rangers, Tyki and Rhode running towards them.

"Oh well, they're too late." The flower said before looking up.

"Waaaaayyyyyyy toooo late…" another voice said, that didn't belong to the akumas'. "Stall them or more likely finish them."

"Yes mistress Lulubell." The akuma said, bowing before disappearing Lulubell, the right hand of the Millennium Earl, look at Allen who look at him terrified.

"Think you can escape, well think again." She said, watching Allen's eyes to wide.

Boom! Clash!

* * *

**Meanwhile at the rangers, Tyki and Rhode**

"I think I see him!" Rhode shouted looking up, they glance at her before looking up, gasping.

"At the middle of the Ferris wheel?!" Lenalee yelled, Kanda growled. While Tyki slowly stops then stop completely, they look at him before stopping and saw that his face loses it color.

"Tyki?" Lavi called out.

"Rhode know the reason why Allen doesn't want to go to high areas alone?" he asks, Rhode gasp before looking at Allen who is looking at akuma besides him.

"Oh no, oh no! we gotta go, we gotta go!" she shouted before running Tyki right beside her while the rangers run behind them.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asks, Tyki glance at him then looks ahead before answering.

"Shounen is afraid of height but only when his alone and no one is standing beside him!"

"How is that possible?"Lavi asks.

"When we were kids he isn't afraid of height-" Rhode began only to be cut by Tyki.

"Rhode!" he shouted, Rhode glance at him with wide eyes. "Tell later save Shounen first!" he demanded, Rhode bit his lips before nodding and look ahead.

'What's wrong with them?' Kanda thought, 'Why did Tyki stop her? What's so bad that he had to shout at her when she was telling us something about the Moyashi?' he asks himself before looking up and saw the akuma landing to ground and stands in front the Peeking Heights's entrance. They skid to a stop and look at them growling, scowling and glaring.

"Sorry, humans but we can't let you go further from here…" the flower akuma said, Lenalee bit her lips before looking up and saw a human, a women with black hair, wearing tuxedo floating in front of Allen.

"Who is that?" she asks they look at her before looking up and saw the woman. Rhode and Tyki's eyes widen.

"Oh that?" the shark akuma said, pointing at their mistress. "That's mistress lust the right hand of father!" he delightfully said, Tyki gritted his teeth and glared at the akuma's Rhode scowled at them.

"Oh, you'll be our friends right?" Kanda asks, they look at him, while he looks at his hands. This kind of gesture made Lenalee and Lavi's eyes to widen before looking at their hands as well.

"Ah…" Tyki agreed.

"Then you'll keep this a secret right?" Lavi asks them, Rhode nodded.

"Whatever your secret is, we would."

"Then let's do this Kanda, Lavi!" Lenalee shouted,

"Ah!"

"Yosh!" Kanda and Lavi agreed before raising their hands.

"Innocence, come." They said in unison then an aerial sphere appear at their hands before disappearing replacing with their innocence, Kanda had a sword, Lavi had a hammer while Lenalee had a pair of bracelet.

"Power rangers, innocence activate!" they shouted then a bright light surround them, distributing their powers.

Surrounded by a bright light, their innocence turn into a light liquid and went to different ways like an arrow that came from any direction and slowly covered their body, starting from their legs and going up stopping at their neck, once it stop in their neck, the light dispersed showing the colors of their uniform. Looking up and saw the dispersed light gathering and came down covering their head before fading away showing their helmet. They look behind them and saw that Tyki and Rhode looks shock.

"Well, wow." They only said before hearing some laughter. Looking above them Rhode and Lenalee gasp while the boys shouted.

"Allen!"

* * *

**At Allen**

During the time the rangers spent with the akuma Allen look at the lady in front of him, terrified.

"Oh cutie there's nothing to be afraid of." Lulubell coo-ed before grinning and point her index finger at him, "Actually you need to be more afraid." She finished before some black smoke and electricity came out from her finger and attack Allen immediately who gave a silent scream and tears.

"That's right scream silently, because your friends will never know that I touch you." She said. Allen gritted his teeth and look at her. Lulubell blink before grinning and push her finger a bit forward. Allen open his mouth and after a few seconds began to cough out blood while some black smoke entered him. Lulubell chuckled evilly followed by laughter.

"Cough out! Cough out more blood!" she shouted and began to laugh even louder.

"Allen!"

* * *

**Back at the rangers**

They froze seeing Allen being attack by some black smoke and electricity, but didn't see the blood he cough out. Kanda gritted his teeth before glaring at the akuma who smiled at the scene above them.

"Get out of my way…" he said, calmly but filled with venom. The akumas' look at him.

"Nope!"

"Get out of my way!" he shouted before raising his hand followed by the other two while Tyki and Rhode took some few steps back ward.

"Innocence level two activate!" they shouted.

"DARK BOOTS!" Lenalee called

"ŌZUCHI KOZUCHI!" Lavi shouted,

"MUGEN!" Kanda stated then a bright light surround them.

"ACTIVATE!" they finish. The light which surround them shrink before expanding and the rangers were no longer instead a huge butterfly, a hammer, and a samurai with a sword are found. The said rangers are found inside their zoids, Lenalee inside the butterfly, Lavi at the hammer and Kanda at the samurai.

"Combine!" they yelled and then Lenalee's zoid flew and went behind the Kanda's zoids while Lavi's zoid turn to a shield and spin towards Kanda. After combining the rangers are found at the center of the Kanda's zoids together.

"Let's do it then rangers!" the level two akumas' shouted before running towards them. The rangers took their stance and waited. When the shark one was near them Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee twirled around making the zoid to followed their action and strike the akuma at the back cutting it in half before looking at the flower akuma.

"Oh no they defeated sharky, what should I do?!" she faked panic before stopping and smirk at them. "Let's get you terminated!" she shouted before running towards them..

"Usagi, fire." Kanda merely said at him, Lavi nodded.

"ŌzuchiKozuchi! Gouka Kaijin Hi Ban!" he shouted, before a snake fire came out. Lavi pointed at her then the snake attack destroying it.

"Weak," Kanda growled Lenalee sigh before gasping. Kanda and Lavi look at her.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Lavi ask her

"Look down!" she shouted, they look down.

"What the?" Lavi whispered, Kanda blink.

"How did Tyki and Rhode manage to put the level one down?" he asks, the other two shake their heads.

"Separate!" they shouted before their zoids separated before going out form their zoids. And true enough, Rhode and Tyki are defeating the akumas' one by one.

"Oh hey guys!" Rhode greeted before kicking a level one at the stomach.

"How did you guys…" Lavi trailed off, gaping. Tyki and Rhode blink before shrugging.

"Oh the three of us are black belters." They said, the rangers nodded their head dumbfounded before snapping from it when they heard a chuckle just above them.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you humans to defeat the akumas so easily." Upon hearing the voice of Lulubell they look up and saw her floating few meters above them while is hanging limply at the middle of the Ferris wheel.

"You what did you do with Allen?!" Rhode growled, Lulubell shrug before looking up.

"Nothing, just a surprise." She said then looks back at them. "You might want to get the little angel up there or he's a goner." Ending her statement with a laugh Lulubell entered a black hole disappearing.

"Why that bitch!" Tyki cursed before looking at the rangers. "Where's Kanda?" he plainly ask, Lavi and Lenalee point at the wheel, looking up Tyki gasp seeing Kanda climbing and jumping at the Ferris wheel, using the cabs it had. When Kanda was at the cabs where the horizontal post is immediately leading him to Allen, he walk at it never once looking down, focusing on one thing, Allen.

"Oi Moyashi…" Kanda called once reaching Allen side and grab his hand. Allen remain limp, biting his lip Kanda took out his gun and fire at each chain that was holding Allen before heaving him up, while the other gasp in shock before sighing in relief knowing that Allen is safe. Kanda however froze, his eyes wavering. Gasping, Kanda grab Allen's collar seeing some blood on it and in his mouth.

"No…." he whispered, before standing up and immediately going down, when Kanda touch the ground the other run towards him before stopping when they saw the blood on Allen's clothes, Kanda look at Lenalee.

"Lenalee, call Pr. K." he said, Lenalee nodded. Looking back at Allen Kanda frown when he saw some blood at the left side of Allen's face, raising a trembling hand Kanda move Allen's hair from his face then they gasp.

"Allen…" Rhode cried, at the left side of Allen's face is a pentagram, upside down and a line going down from his eyebrow to his cheek before going horizontal at the middle part of his cheek then went down.

"Moyashi…" Kanda whispered hugging Allen's body tightly, Tyki fell down on his knees Lavi and Lenalee tried to comfort their seatmates.

'What did she do to you, Moyashi/ Allen/Primo/Tio?' they all thought.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry for the wait, advance Happy new year!**

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Warning: bad grammars OOC, violence, abuse and lemon in the future**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Previously_

"_Allen…" Rhode cried, at the left side of Allen's face is a pentagram, upside down and a line going down from his eyebrow to his cheek before going horizontal at the middle part of his cheek then went down._

"_Moyashi…" Kanda whispered hugging Allen's body tightly, Tyki fell down on his knees Lavi and Lenalee tried to comfort their seatmates._

'_What did she do to you, Moyashi/ Allen/Primo/Tio?' they all thought._

* * *

Present

It took ten minutes for Komui to arrive at the entrance of the park where the rangers and his transfer student are standing. Kanda carrying a limp form of Allen who had his left side of the face covered with bandages. Komui went out of his car and run immediately towards Kanda.

"What happen?" he asks.

"We'll explain it to you later but help Allen first he lost so much blood." Rhode cried.

"Please Prof. Help my cousin, please." Tyki begged. Komui look at them, then at Allen before nodding.

"Alright, let's go to HQ." he said, before going back to the car. Rhode and Tyki went to their car before pausing and look at Kanda who put Allen at the passenger seat while he went to the driver's seat.

"Kanda!" Rhode and Tyki shouted, making the three look at them immediately and Komui to pause on turning his car engine on, afraid that the akuma are attacking again before sighing in relief when they saw none.

"What?" Kanda growled gripping the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles turn white. Rhode and Tyki give him a small and soft smile before Rhode open the door of the driver's seat and push the board below the steering wheel where a small computer showed up.

"Automatic drive follow the plate number RC1998Z." Rhode stated then the car engine turns on Kanda look at Rhode who smiled sadly at him before walking to her own car.

"Sometimes when we're having a trip and drive there by our cars Allen tends to fall asleep while going home so we sometimes had it on automatic." Tyki said when Kanda look at him, who nodded in satisfaction before buckling his belt and grab Allen's body and puts Allen on his lap, while Kanda was doing that Tyki when to his car and give Komui who is looking at them outside his car's window, a thumbs up. Their professor nodded and drive away followed by Tyki then Rhode, Allen and Kanda's car the last.

"Please be alright baka Moyashi." Kanda whispered…

* * *

**An hour later**

Komui sigh tiredly before looking at the rangers and Allen's family who are waiting outside the clinic of their headquarters which is their school, only the clinic and main office of the HQ is found underground, and looks at him expectantly. He sighs before gesturing his head to the room where Allen is, they quietly went inside Komui and Kanda the last one. Rhode bit her lips seeing Allen's pale face that would definitely blend with the color of the bed if it wasn't for the bandages he had on his face.

"What's wrong with my cousin professor?" Tyki ask looking at Komui.

"He lost a terrible blood lose but luckily you manage to stop it before he die because of It." he said they all stifled a gasp. "The scar on his face is what troubles me the most." Komui added they look at him.

"What do you mean?" Kanda ask Komui look at Allen's face.

"Since Rhode and Tyki knew that the three of you are rangers I suppose they had the right to know that Allen's body was entered by a dark matter." He said Lenalee gasp, Lavi step back while Kanda clench his fist.

"Dark matter? What is that?" Rhode asks, Kanda look at her.

"Dark matter is a black smoke or sometimes called miasma that can control the akuma. The Earl our enemy knew how to use the dark matter and he use it to create some akuma. But having a dark matter to enter your body is just horrible." Kanda answered. Tyki and Rhode look at them in horror.

"If there are any miasmas inside the Moyashi's body, it will be either he reject it or accept it." he added.

"What will happen to Allen if he reject it?" Tyki asks.

"He will die." Komui answered Rhode fell down to her knees while Tyki back slowly to the wall before sliding down. "Still that's not what I'm worried." He added looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean by that Doctor K?" Lavi ask. Komui put his hand, that was holding his chin down to his side and look at him.

"Like I said the scar on his face bothers me. He doesn't have any injuries except that scar and him coughing blood, so I was guessing that his blood was force out of his body through his mouth and the scar on his face."

"Push out?" Lenalee trembled Komui nodded.

"Yes, push out because I have to rip some of Allen-kun's skin, making the scar a deep, upside down red pentagram."

"Oh my god…" Rhode gasp before looking at Allen.

"When will he wake up?" Kanda asks.

"I just put him in slight coma so that he can regain the bloods he lose." Komui said before walking towards the door. "Rangers I want to talk to you." He added before opening the door and left the room. The rangers look at Allen, Rhode and Tyki before patting Rhode and Tyki's head or shoulder.

"Everything will be fine." Lenalee said, Rhode nodded.

"Hey come on. You guys are our first friends so we'll do everything we can to help you guys and Allen." Lavi said, Tyki smiled at him before nodding.

"And we'll protect you." Kanda said watching Allen's face before leaving the room, Lavi and Lenalee followed suit.

"Tyki…" Rhode sobbed when they were sure the rangers aren't there anymore. Tyki grab Rhode and embrace her and rubs her back.

"I know Rhode… I know…" he whispered kissing her hair. They stayed there crying and watching Allen.

'Normal my ass…' Tyki thought, a tear slip from his eyes. 'Primo (cousin) there is no place for us… we're curse to never had a normal life…ever….'

* * *

**At the rangers**

"Is there a reason you want to talk to us in private doctor K?" Kanda asks, Komui nodded.

"I want you three to keep a close watch on your new friends." He ordered they look at each other before looking at him.

"Why?" Lavi asks.

"The scar on Allen-kun's face isn't just any injury it's a mark, if it's a mark of ownership or target I don't know." He began they look at him shock before they could ask anything he continue. "Think about it, why would the Earl, Lulubell or the akuma kidnapped Allen, injured/ marking him? Don't you think that it's a bit weird?" he asks.

"You got a point on that one." Kanda said. "If I remember correctly there aren't any reports about akuma or the earl kidnapping people that will live, mostly will die." He said.

"But that was before we found the innocence." Lenalee said.

"Yes that kind of thing happen before we found the innocence. So why did the earl mark Allen? He would order the akuma to kill a person on the spot so why didn't he?" Komui said, folding his hands in front of him leaning his elbows at his desk. The ranger shakes their head not knowing the answers.

"Well, for now let's observe them and the earl if something weird is happening report it to me." Komui ordered before smiling. "And have fun with your friends." He said, the rangers smiled or in Kanda's case smirk before leaving the room full of determination of wanting to protect Allen.

"We'll protect them don't worry." Komui whispered to himself.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, sorry, sorry, sorry!*bows* I'm kind of busy this days, I was planning on updating on January 7 but I was anointed as the president of the 4****th**** year otaku club of our school, and we voted to have a t-shirt printed with our favorite animes and I was busy designing them I'm really sorry *bows***

**Oh and thank you for those who reviewed my work… I love you guys…**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Warning: bad grammars OOC, violence, abuse and lemon in the future**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Previously_

"_The scar on Allen-kun's face isn't just any injury it's a mark, if it's a mark of ownership or target I don't know." He began they look at him shock before they could ask anything he continue. "Think about it, why would the Earl, Lulubell or the akuma kidnap Allen, injured/ marking him? Don't you think that it's a bit weird?" he asks._

"_You got a point on that one." Kanda said. "If I remember correctly there aren't any reports about akuma or the earl kidnapping people that will live, mostly will die." He said._

"_But that was before we found the innocence." Lenalee said._

"_Yes that kind of thing happen before we found the innocence. So why did the earl mark Allen? He would order the akuma to kill a person on the spot so why didn't he?" Komui said, folding his hands in front of him leaning his elbows at his desk. The ranger shakes their head not knowing the answers._

"_Well, for now let's observe them and the earl if something weird is happening reports it to me." Komui ordered before smiling. "And have fun with your friends." He said, the rangers smiled or in Kanda's case smirk before leaving the room full of determination of wanting to protect Allen._

"_We'll protect them don't worry." Komui whispered to himself._

* * *

Present

**At the infirmary**

"Ne….Tyki…" Rhode began, after making sure the rangers are far away to hear everything they will spoke of.

"I know Rhode," Tyki cut in. "we already knew from the very beginning that they're the rangers but…"

"But when we fought the akuma, that not even normal person could do… I'm sure they'll get suspicious about us." She continued before looking at Allen.

"However, what could the akuma, no… all of them could possibly want from Allen? Going as far as putting some black matter inside him?"

"But the mark Tyki, a star and lightning starting from the tip ending at his cheek, isn't it the same with Allen's father?"

"Do you fear it Rhode? That Allen will…" Tyki trailed off, watching from the corner of his eyes as Rhode bit her lips.

"I hope not Ty… I we know how it went and end. We saw how Allen's father died and lose his voice."

"Who do you think we should blame Rhode?"

"No… one…." they heard someone rasped out, they then swiftly turn around and looks at Allen who watch them with half-lidded eyes.

"Allen!" they both shouted, said person smiled tiredly and close his eyes. His cousin and niece didn't even notice the changes that happen in his left eye before he close his eyes, and because of them not noticing it they sighed in relief.

"You'll be the death of us…. Shounen…." Tyki smiled.

"Well, at least we know he's healing fast." Rhode told him, turning around to fully look at Tyki, making her back face Allen's.

"Yeah… argh!" Tyki then grunted in pain before covering the right side of his face.

"Tyki!" Rhode shouted worriedly, before covering her mouth, when she felt something forming in her throat, forcing herself not to throw it up.

"Rhode…" Tyki grunted before they both fall to the floor on their hands and knees. Not a second later a wormhole appeared, at the wall behind Tyki, and then Lulubell appeared smirking at them.

"Well, I think it's a good thing that we left a mark on the brat, that and you letting your guard down." She stated, looking down at them.

"Lu…lu….bell…" Rhode panted, said person glance at her before walking towards the bed where Allen laid peacefully.

"You know… it was a mistake letting your family live." She then took out two injections filled with black serum, while her back facing Rhode's back and Tyki's to look at it.

"No matter… we'll just have to make you suffer." With that said Lulubell, who is now standing besides Allen's bed, swiftly turn around and throws the injection at them, hitting the right back of Rhode's shoulder and Tyki's front right shoulder, said victims froze before grabbing the injection albeit too late. The serum already entered their body the moment they were hit, making them to claw at their shoulder, before it began to hiss like a water drops at very, _ very_, hot rock then the shoulder's skin turned black.

They screamed in pain, their left hand's finger dug at their shoulder making it to bleed terribly and for their skins to tear apart.

"Stop make it stop please!" Rhode cried out. Lulubell, who is now carrying Allen's limp body, bridal style, smiles.

"Nope. I can't stop it, it will only stop when you die or something." She said.

"And that something is… whether it'll win against our blood or lost." Tyki growled out… Lulubell shrug.

"You knew it too well, no need for explanation." She then walks towards the wormhole.

"NO! don't Lulubell! Allen!" Rhode shouted, their enemy pause and looks at them.

"Sayonara…" she said and the last thing they heard is a loud bang from the door and their names being shouted before everything went black.

* * *

**At the Rangers**

After leaving Komui's office, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee proceeded towards the infirmary.

"What could they possibly want from Allen?" Lavi asks, Lenalee look at him.

"If we knew the answer, we could the answer it right now Lavi." She said Lavi hummed in agreement, before looking at Kanda who is walking in front of them with a very fast pace of walking. Lavi and Lenalee blink in shock and confusion.

"Is it me or Yuu is walking a bit too fast?" Lavi ask, Lenalee shrug before running towards Kanda.

"Kanda wait up!" she shouted, Kanda glance at her but didn't lessen his pace.

"What's wrong?" she asks, trying to keep up with is pace, Lavi, who is now walking beside her, nods in agreement. Kanda look at them a bit shock though he hide it well.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it?" he asks.

"Feel what?" Lavi asks.

"That something bad will happen." He stated. "I don't really understand it but something in my gut is saying that I should hurry up or something." He said.

"Hey, relax, it could be nothing." Lavi said, Lenalee nods in agreement, Kanda frown and open his mouth only to froze when they heard Rhode and Tyki's scream. They look at each other before running towards the infirmary. They slam the door open and shouts their friend name. what they saw made their blood run cold. At the floor was Rhode and Tyki, unconscious and blood running from their blacken shoulder and standing in front of them was Lulubell, who is carrying Allen.

"Tsk!" Lulubell tsk-ed before running towards the wormhole, Kanda then unfroze from his frozen form because of the movement Lulubell did and run towards her. Lulubell stop when she notice Kanda had block her way.

"Your fast, way too fast…" she said, Kanda eyes narrowed.

"What do you want from him?" he asks, Lulubell chuckled before letting go of Allen, Kanda and the other gasp fearing that Allen will fall to the ground and hit his head, only to watch him float.

"Oh please you didn't think that I would let him fall to the ground right?" she asks before laughing darkly, then Komui appeared.

"What the-?" he began before looking at Lulubell, who smirks.

"You know, how much as I want to see you suffer or fight you I'm a bit busy. And I think I can't let you know about this guys here." She pointed at Allen, Tyki and Rhode.

"What are you planning?" Komui growled out. She chuckled and with a flick of her wrist, Tyki and Rhode floats.

"I wasn't planning on bringing them with me, but I have a new idea, a way to make them and you suffer." She said before floating above them.

"Answer us!" Lavi demanded, Lulubell look at them before taking out a small vial from her back pocket.

"Say goodbye to them!" she shouted before throwing the vial to the ground Komui immediately covers his nose and mouth, the rangers, however, are a bit too slow to react. Because the moment the smoke disappeared, Lulubell, and her hostages are no longer found inside the room and the rangers are unconscious at floor.

"Rangers!" he shouted worriedly and look around the room before falling down to his knees.

'I failed them…' was the only thing he thought..

* * *

**Three days later**

Kanda groan in pain before fluttering his eyes open and look around before noticing that he's inside the infirmary with Lavi and Lenalee, who just woke up, beside him.

"You guys are awake!" they heard Komui shouted, happily. They look at the door and notice him smiling brightly.

"Komui what happen?" Kanda asks, Komui blink before frowning.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asks, the rangers look at each other before looking back at him.

"I don't know…" Lavi started.

"Yeah, everything is blur… I can't see the images clearly…" Lenalee supported, Komui eyes widen before looking at Kanda who glared at him.

"Is there something we need to know?" he asks, Komui slowly shakes his head.

"Don't you remember some students by the name, Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk or Rhode Camelot?" he asks the rangers shakes their head.

"Are they new here?" Lenalee asks, Komui looks at the floor before looking at them and giving them a force smile.

"Nothing, I'll leave you guys here for a while okay." Komui said before leaving the room. Once his outside Komui leans at the door, then slides against it slowly.

"They forgot about them, they forgot." He mumbled, before looking at the ceiling.

'What have you done to my rangers, earl?' he asks angrily.

* * *

**At a faraway place**

"AHHH!" screams are heard everywhere, from left to right and from top to bottom. Three shadow figured heard it but they ignored it.

"Akumas' sure are pathetic." The smallest shadow figure said, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Let them be Dream… we had nothing to do with them." The middle figure said.

"You know, Musician is right Dream. We had nothing to with them besides, they are useless souls bound at a machine." The tallest figure said, the musician sigh in frustration.

"How many times do I have to tell you Pleasure that they aren't souls bound in a machine but humans who are experimented on and slowly become akuma. Although you can say that the level one are just robots." He explained, Dream nodded in agreement while Pleasure shrug.

"Not listening and I don't care." Pleasure said, Musician and Dream straighten up.

"Now be quite, we're here." The middle figure stated.

"Yes, Chief." The other figure said.

"_Sennen ko wa sagashiteru_

_Daiji no hatto sagashiteru_

_Anata wa Atari tashika me yo_

_Sennen ko wa sagashiteru_

_Daiji no hatto sagashiteru_

_Watashi wa hazu re. Sugi wa dare?_

_Daiji no hatto sagashiteru_

_Sennen ko wa sagashiteru_

_Daiji no hatto sagashiteru_

_Watashi wa hazu re. Sugi wa dare?_

_Anata wa atari tashika me yo?"(1)_

Musicain sung then the door open…

"_Boku wa no hatto o mitsuketa..._

_Boku wa no daiji no hatto mitsuketa..."(2)_

They heard the earl sung as the door open.

"_Daro desuka?"(3)_

Dream sung, the earl laugh maniacally.

"Antawa da…. Allen Walker! (4)" the earl declared, light then brighten up the room. Showing the three figures who are known as Dream, Pleasure and Musician and are previously called Rhode Camelot, Tyki Mikk and Allen Walker.

"Sennen ko… it's Neah Walker." Allen declared, the earl grinned.

"Yes of course, of course." The earl agreed. 'After all you have forgotten everything.'

* * *

**TBC**

**Hey guys sorry for the long, long wait… I was busy with school anyway I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**(1) Road Kamelot**

**(2) Just made it up a bit… **

** I found my heart**

** My very special heart is found. [ I guess?]**

**(3)Who is it?**

**(4)It's you Allen Walker!  
**

**Please Review and Review! and thank you to those who reviewed, favorite and followed my work thank guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Warning: bad grammars OOC, violence, abuse and lemon in the future**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker, But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Antawa da…. Allen Walker! (4)" the earl declared, light then brighten up the room. Showing the three figures who are known as Dream, Pleasure and Musician and are previously called Rhode Camelot, Tyki Mikk and Allen Walker._

"_Sennen ko… it's Neah Walker." Allen declared, the earl grinned._

"_Yes of course, of course." The earl agreed. 'After all you have forgotten everything.'_

* * *

Present

* * *

**A week later **

**At the black order high school**

Komui sighs after closing the door once he finish teaching his students in the biology class.

'They don't remember anything.' He thought, remembering all the events happen in the previous week. His normal students and co-workers are acting normal, like they never knew the missing students, aka Allen, Tyki and Rhode, as if they never existed. While his rangers are trying their best to destroy the akuma, who are still attacking them as if they were looking for someone and as if they still didn't get hold of their desires, while trying to remain focus and having a battle internally with their mess up feelings, of longings.

'Am I the only who know about them?' he thought before looking at sky, through the window beside him.

"What are you planning, earl?"

* * *

**Somewhere far away**

"You want us to what?" Allen… no Neah said, looking at the earl as if he suddenly grew another pair of head.

"You heard me, Neah-pon… you, Rhode and Tyki-pon are the only people who can do it." the earl said, rocking back and forth, while sitting at his rocking chair.

"Sennen ko… cut out the nicknames…" Tyki groan, while Rhode chuckled sucking at her lollipop.

"Why not let Lulubell do it? normally the cat lady would do it…" she said, the earl chuckled madly, making them to look at him, weirdly and sweats drop.

"Sennen ko… what can of experimentation are you doing to her?" Neah asks, raising an eyebrow, the former just wave at him.

"Don't worry; it's something that could help us much more in the future." He said, the trio sigh.

"Why don't we wait for Lulubell to be fine?" Rhode suggestion before looking at the ceiling, while Allen/Neah stands up together with Tyki, their niece shrugs before following after them ignoring the angry expression of the earl.

"YOU WILL GO, LOOK, SPY AND KNOW THE RANGERS! THAT'S AN ORDER!" was the last thing they heard from the earl before the door close behind him.

* * *

**Outside the earl's room**

Once outside the trio sighs before stretching their arms.

"Geez, why is the earl so obsess with the rangers?" Tyki asks, sighing in relief when he heard a 'pop' from his shoulder.

"Tyki-pon… it's the innocence his after… he wants to know what the innocence is made of, how it is form and why does Neah had an innocence attach on his arm." Rhode said looking at Neah's back who did a few stretching. "Besides the earl wanted to rule the world, and considering that the innocence is the most powerful than the miasma/dark matter, I'm sure he wants it for himself."

"Either way, whether he wants the innocence to be destroy or rules the world, it doesn't matter to us. For we are nothing but mere pawns, who he can control in this war." Neah said, straightening up, before looking at his companions over his shoulder. "So as pawns, we have no choice but to follow his orders." With that said, Allen/Neah turn around and walk to the hallway in front of him, while the other two sigh before following after him, disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

**BOHS (Black Order High School)**

Kanda sigh, looking outside through the window on his right.

'What is this I felt? Why do every time I see something white, I feel like something's missing or longing on something… why?' Kanda thought, sadly before closing his eyes and open it and looks ahead where he saw his two friends, Lavi and Lenalee, at the same state as him. He sigh before looking outside.

"What wrong rangers?" Komui asks, they weakly and tiredly look at him. He sigh, knowing that they're trying to know what is missing. He forcedly smiled at them. "Tired on fighting the akuma?" he asks, Kanda scoff, while the other two shakes their head.

"Of course not doctor K." Lavi said before sighing, Komui frown.

"Then why the sad and longing expressions I see in your face?"

"Professor Komui…" Kanda, who had his chin on his palm, elbow at the window sill while sitting at a chair, started. "What is it that something you know that we don't?" he asks, Lenalee and Lavi look at him before looking at Komui, who laugh nervously.

"What makes you say that, Kanda? as far as I know, there is nothing that you guys don't-"

"Komui!" Kanda cut in sharply. "Don't lie to me… I know that your hiding something, because this passing days you did nothing but worry about us, asking students and professor about some people they don't know, looking at some class records, and more importantly you look like you failed something… if you think I didn't notice that you had your shoulders slump down once in a while then you're wrong because I saw." He look at the professor sharply. "What is it that your hiding from us?"

They look at their professor, while Komui look at the ground guiltily, clenching his fist until they turn white and bites his lips.

'I can't hide this secret forever, I just can't…' Komui thought, before sighing and unclench his fist and look at his ranger. Komui open his mouth but before any word could escape, a thunderbolt suddenly flash at the sky. The rangers sigh tiredly before standing up and stretch.

"Well, you can answer our questions when you feel like it." Kanda said, before opening the window.

"Right now we had akumas to defeat." Lenalee said, before Kanda could jump through the window Komui cleared his throat.

"There's a door here, Kanda-kun." He said pointing at the door behind him, Kanda glared at him before jumping, Lavi and Lenalee smiled at their professor before jumping. Komui watch them go before sighing.

'Gomen rangers, but I can't tell you about those three… I just can't'

* * *

**At the city**

The rangers, who had their innocence activated, slowed down their vehicle, stopping in front of a huge building before looking around.

"Are you sure this is the place Lenalee?" Lavi asks, Lenalee nodded looking at her arm.

"According to my sensors the dark matter appeared around here, whether it's a level one or two I don't know." She said, Kanda hummed before un-mounting from his motorcycle.

"Well, we had no choice but to look for them." He said, they nodded and split up, Lenalee at the left side, Lavi at the right and Kanda at the building in front of them. As they searched from top to bottom and from left to right, the ranger never saw an akuma, so after 10 minutes of searching they went back to where they park their bike.

"Did you see anything?" Kanda asks, they both shake their head. "Weird, there's supposed to be an akuma by now." He mumbled, Lavi hummed before snapping his fingers.

"Could it be that the sensor is broken?" he suggested, receiving a whack from Lenalee, who growled.

"It's not!" she shouted, Kanda shakes his head at their antics.

"There where's the akuma?" he asks.

"Could it be that it's a false alarm?" Lavi suggested again, making Lenalee to hit him again.

"Baka! An akuma wouldn't give us a false alarm!" she protested, then after she said that they heard a laughter, laughter of three people, they turn and look around them before looking up and saw three figures looking down at them.

"What-?" Lavi trailed off while Kanda glared.

"Show yourselves you cowards!" he shouted, then the figures walk towards the light making them gasp.

"That's right, it wasn't a false a alarm… it was us…" the middle figure said.

"Impossible…" Lenalee whispered, her hand went to her covered mouth. Lavi step back, while Kanda's eyes widen.

"Surprise rangers?" the little figure said, while the tallest figure laugh.

"Of course they are, after they didn't know that they are other rangers beside them." He said. Yes right in front of them stands three rangers. The middle figure, the first one to talk, is a black cloaked ranger, his helmet having a crown like form, a broad sword at the back, while under his cloak is an ordinary ranger uniform color with black.

The small figure, the second person who talk, had gothic style uniform, the upper look like the normal ranger uniform while at the bottom is a puffed skirt, stopping three inches away from the knee, before the tight pants of a ranger appeared and at the helmet are two bunny ear, while at the back our what seems like gifts, colored black and red.

While the last figure is wearing what seems to be a tuxedo, but ranger style, the helmet had a formed butterfly shade and butterfly wings at the back and wrist. And at every sides of the newly found rangers, are stars, the symbol of the akuma.

"Rangers…" Kanda whispered the gothic rangers smiled.

"Dark rangers…" was said, Kanda frown inside his helmet.

"Nice to meet you, power rangers… we're the dark ranger of the millennium earl…" the cloaked ranger said before turning around followed by the other two. "As much as we like to chit chat with you… we have things to do…" with that they began to walk away, the tallest figure waving at them.

"See you soon rangers, and we hope you'll gave us a nice battle… ugh…. Chat with each other…" then they're gone, leaving the rangers and Komui frozen, shock.

* * *

**Tbc**

**Thank you**

**Firediva0**

**KillerAkuma**

**Ern Estine 13624**

**Hisuiryuu**

**For reviewing I appreciate it**

**Please review and review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side Pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Warning: Bad Grammars, OOC, Violence, Abuse and lemon in the future**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen, a navy blue ranger, Lavu Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee Lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel, yet mute Allen Walker, but do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

**Chapter 13**

_Previously_

_"Dark Rangers..." was said, Kanda frown inside his helmet._

_"Nice to meet you, power rangers... we're the dark ranger of the millennium earl..." the cloaked rnger said beforre turning around followed by the other two._

_"As much as we like to chit chat with you... we have things to do..." with that said, they began to walk away, the tallest figure waving at them._

_"See you soon rangers, and we hope you'll gave us a nice battle... ugh... Chat with each other.." then they're gone, leaving the rangers and Komui frozen, shock._

* * *

Present

"Did you saw that Professor K?" Lavi asks, after few minutes of them standing there like frozen statues, holding his right wrist, where a watch is located, near his mouth.

"Yes Lavi. I did see everything throught the spy cameras I implanted to your helmets." Komui answered looking at the screen from the HQ with wide eyes. Kanda blink before lifting his right wrist as well.

"We're they really rangers, Komui?" he ask, they heard Komui sigh gravely.

"Unfortunately yes. During your little interact with them, I had the computers to scan them and they have the same DNA suit with you guys, meaning they really are rangers. The difference is that it was dark matter/miasma that gave them power." He explained, the rangers nodded.

"Is there a way that we can make them join our side?" Lenalee asks, the Professor shake his head.

"I don't know Lenalee, we never encounter another ranger before, this is our first time to meet ones that are evils. I'll try and find some way solution or a way for them to join our sides. I just need some time." he said, the rangers nodded befor they look at each other.

"Let's go home and call it a day today." Kanda said.

"Yes do just that." Komui said. "I'm sure that the earl wouldn't send some akumas or the rangers after this. Because if I were the earl I want my enemy to slowly process what they saw or knew of. So just rest and see you on monday." Komui said, the rangers nodded tiredly.

"You know Dr. K, if we didn't you any better, I think your the earl." Lavi joked when they began to walk towards their motorcycle earning eye roles from his friends and a laugh from his Professor.

* * *

**At a faraway place.**

Three shadows walk at the dim hallway, ignoring the level one akuma who are bowing at them.

"Did you see there faces?" Rhode asks, looking at Tyki and Allen/Neah, who smiled before shaking their head.

"Nope Rhode but we do imagine what they look like though." Neah/Allen said.

"You do remember we wear helmets when we're on our ranger's mode Rhode, so how can we see their faces?" Tyki asks, shaking his head.

"Oh come on..." Rhode groan.

"Shhhh..." Neah/Allen shushed at them when they finally reach the door to the Earl's room

"Should we sing it again or knock?" Tyki groan out, Neah/Allen shakes his head.

"We don't have to." he said before crouching down and pick up some papers and keys.

"What do you have their Neah?" Rhode asks, looking over her uncles shoulder, while Tyki lean down.

"Papers and Keys." Neah/Allen said, before turning around and look at them. "It seems that the Earl planned everything from the very beginning." he added before lifting the papers up. "This papers are about the house the three of us are staying, the school we're going to enter at, and the cars we're going to have." he lowered the papers down before lifting the keys and put at least two keys at his family's hand. "This are the key to our home and cars."

"Did the earl say something else?" Tyki asks after looking at the keys.

"Yes, he wrote it here that the things we need are already at the house." Neah/Allen said after reading at the first paper where everything was explained to them. "That and he said that my school name is Allen Walker? What the heck?"

"He change your name." Tyki declared earning a glare from Allen/Neah.

"Looks like we have to call you Neah when we're in here while Allen school." Rhode said, Allen/Neah shrug before looking at the paper and growled.

"Looks like he wants me to the mute as well."

"Well, you are mute when you were Ten years old shounen."

"Shut up Tyki. It not my fault I caught PTSD at that time."

"Well shounen, blame your Father for dying right in front of you."

"Tyki..."

"But why would the earl name Neah after Mana's dead dog?"

"Probably because I'm loyal to him, like how a dog would to it's owner, Rhode."

"Well, back to mute shounen, your lucky that the earl made you drink some potion to make your PTSD go away and give your voice back."

"Shut up Tyki."

"Let's just go." Rhode said, turning around and walk away her uncle following behind here. Ignoring the dark aura the door is releasing.

"Black Order High School?" Neah/Allen read out loud before shrugging.

"Must be the place where the earl said the rangers are."

"Sennen ko is sure is enjoying this."

"Ignore the Old man Tyki."

"Let's just go, Rhode, Tyki."

* * *

**Inside the Earl's room**

"Hehehehe..." The Earl chuckled, rocking back and forth on his rocking chair while looking at the door.

"Poor children, they didn't know that those are the papers, house and cars they have before losing their memory. Luckily Lulubell manage to erase all of the memories the students and teacher those three met and destroy the papers that said they're enrolled their, except from their entrance exam result. But I truly pity you Neah... no... Allen because you were never Neah from the very beginning you just love your uncle so much that you confuse your name with him." he stated before looking to the side.

"Things are getting wonderful!" he declared watching the darkness surrounding his HQ through his window.

* * *

**The Next Day at BOHS**

Komui sigh tiredly marking the test papers his students answered yesterday, althought it was saturday and no classes, some of the teachers are required to go to the school for meetings, marking the papers or waiting for some teenagers to enroll at their school, even though they are already at the middle of their first semester.

"You okay Professor?" one of the teachers, who is passing by, ask noticing Komui's sighs.

"I'm alright, just tired." he answered, the other Professor nodded before leaving him alone and proceeds to walk towards his own cubicle. Komui watch the Professor went to his cubicle before looking at the papers before he mark it again. Few minutes later the headmaster entered the faculty with holding some papers and began to look around before his gaze settle to Komui, who seems to be engrossed with his work.

"Ah... Professor Komui Lee!" the headmaster shouted, said person look up and saw a dark haired man, wearing some eye glasses, long sleeve shirt, black pants and black shoes, waving at him. He sigh before standing up and went towards the head master, who gestured to him to follow him.

"What is it Mr. Yoshi?" Komui asks, standing beside the Yoshi while walking towards his office.

"I heard that you have space for three students correct?" Yoshi ask, earning a nod from Komui, who narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I do. Do we have new students coming?" He ask, the former nodded.

"Yes we have. I know we're in the middle of the semester but this teenagers that enrolled now are so intelligent. Even though one of them is 20 years old and the other is 15 while the last one is 13, they are absolutely marvelous. They perfected the exams, so I want you to be their teacher for the rest of the school year."

"You do know that my teaching are more advance than the others, right?"

"Yes I know, that's why I'm giving them to you."

Then they both stop in front of the door, before Yoshi open it and gestured Komui to enter. The moment Komui entered and look up he froze while the headmaster introduce his new students.

"Professor Komui, meet your new students."

'No way.'

* * *

**Monday**

Riiiiiinnnngggg!

Kanda, who is leaning against the open window while looking outside, sighs before looking away and watch his classmates sitting at the chairs.

"Nice break." He heard Lavi commented from his left side, making him glance at him before leaning at his chair and put his feet at the chair in front of him. He then heard Lenalee sigh from his back.

"What is it woman?" Kanda asks, making her to frown.

"We're at school Kanda not at your home." she said, before looking at their triangle shape table, Lavi and a empty chair at the left side while Kanda at the other and her at the bottom part or the last side.

"Tsk! Leave me be." Kanda merely said, before looking at the door when he heard it open and saw Komui entered, who look a bit pale, and leave the door open before going to front of the class and cleared his throat. Kanda's eyes narrowed before he put his feet to the floor and look seriously at their teacher.

"Sorry I'm a bit late class." Komui said, making his students to glance at each other.

"That's weird Komui never say sorry for being late." Lavi whispered, Lenalee nod in agreement.

"ALright, I know that we're in the middle of the first semester but I want you guys to be nice to our new students." he said, making them mumble at each other while the rangers glance at each other looking suspicious with their teacher.

"Okay then, the group they'll be in... is in Kanda's group, take care of them well Kanda." Komui saw Kanda's eyes narrowed even more so he smiled when he knew that Kanda got the message.

'Be careful with them.'

"Alright them please come in... Mr. Tyki Mikk, Ms. Rhode Camelot and Mr. Allen Walker." He called out and not a secon later did the mentioned students entered and face them before bowing declaring.

"Please take care of us." Kanda's breath hitched when he felt that there was another meaning in their statement.

'Beware of us, Rangers.'

'Who are this guys?' the blue ranger thought watching Allen carefully.

'Why are they here? Just what it is your planning earl?' Komui thought watching the trio from the corner of his eyes.

'Let the fun begin.' Allen thought watching his classmates carefully while smiling.

* * *

**TBC**

**That's it for chapter 13**

**Thank you**

**Erm Estine 13624**

**Kelly M. Black**

**KillerAkuma**

**hisuiryuu**

**Guest **

**for reviewing and thank you to those who follow and favorite this story**

**Please review**

**Once again Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side Pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Warning: Bad Grammars, OOC, Violence, Abuse and lemon in the future**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen, a navy blue ranger, Lavu Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee Lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel, yet mute Allen Walker, but do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Okay then, the group they'll be in... is in Kanda's group, take care of them well Kanda." Komui saw Kanda's eyes narrowed even more so he smiled when he knew that Kanda got the message._

_'Be careful with them.'_

_"Alright them please come in... Mr. Tyki Mikk, Ms. Rhode Camelot and Mr. Allen Walker." He called out and not a second later did the mentioned students entered and face them before bowing declaring._

_"Please take care of us." Kanda's breath hitched when he felt that there was another meaning in their statement._

_'Beware of us, Rangers.' _

_'Who are this guys?' the blue ranger thought watching Allen carefully._

_'Why are they here? Just what it is your planning earl?' Komui thought watching the trio from the corner of his eyes._

_'Let the fun begin.' Allen thought watching his classmates carefully while smilling._

* * *

Present

* * *

**After their homeroom and biology**

The rangers watch as their new group mates put their stuff in their bag and left the room, with Allen leading his cousin and niece while reading a book. Komui watch from the corner of his eyes as his new students left, before looking at his rangers, who are now standing in front of his table.

"Doctor K?" Lavi asks, Lenalee look at him.

"Just how many nicknames you had for the Professor? We only call him Professor K or Professor Komui Lavi." She said, Lavi smiled.

"Then add Doctor K and Doctor Komui!" He happily declared before Kanda hit his head.

"Yuu!" Lavi whined, making Kanda to glare at him, which made the rabbit to shut up and for the other two look at their Professor.

"Professor, is there something we need to know?" Kanda asks, Komui look at him, confuse.

"What do you mean, Kanda-kun?" he asks.

"I don't know about these two, but those three kinda looks familiar." he said.

"Your not the only one, Kanda. I feel the same way, I feel so calm and worried at the same time." Lenalee said, looking at Kanda.

"We all feel someting like nostalgic to those three, Dr. K. Please tell us something we don't know." Lavi urge, Komui look at them, before shaking his head.

"You guys are delusional, this if the first time we meet them." he lied, before sighing and pack his stuff.

"But you guys need to be careful with them. i got a feeling that they want something."

"And what is that something Dr. K?" Kanda asks, tightening his grip at he strap of his bag.

"I don't know, Kanda... I don't know." with that the conversation end and they all left the room, Komui going to the faculty while the other trio went to their other class.

* * *

**With Allen, Rhode and Tyki**

Allen, Rhode and Tyki look around the hallway of their new school before entering their classroom for their next subject which is math.

"Should we sit at the very back?" Rhode asks, Allen glance at her before walking towards the teacher, who was looking at the papers, she was grading at. Tyki watch as Allen taps the teacher's shoulder, who look at them.

"Sit at the last one at back, the one near the window. That's the only table available." She said, Allen smiled before nodding. Rhode walk forwards and bows at the teacher together with Tyki.

"The name's Cloud, I'm you math teacher. Nice to meet you, Mr. Mikk, Mr. Walker and Ms. Camelot." The blonde haired teacher smiled, before going back to grade the papers while the trio went to sit at their table, which is the same with their homeroom table, a triangle one.

When they finally sat down, Rhode looks at Allen, who was reading a book.

"Do you feel nostalgic with those three, Allen, Tyki?" She suddenly asks, Allen flinch while Tyki gulp.

"Yes Rhode... We all do." Tyki answered, when he saw Allen nodded slightly.

"But this is the first time we met them." She added, while Allen shrug making her and Tyki to sigh.

"Your taking your part waaaaayyyy to seriously." Rhode said, Allen raise an eyebrow before going back to read.

"Rhode... I think... He drink the mute potion..." Tyki slowly stated, they saw Allen smirk slightly making their jaws to drop at the floor.

"WHAT?!" they both whispered harhsly remembering that they're in school. Allen shrug smiling at their reaction.

"Shounen..." Tyki gasp out.

"Your crazy..." Rhode finish, Allen silently chuckled.

"I hope the Earl won't get angry." they both whispered, Allen raise an eyebrow at them before continue reading his book. Few moments later, Allen look up and raise an eyebrow before hitting his companions, who laid their heads at the table, sulking upon knowing what happen to their precious companion did to himself, with his book which made them immediately look up and growl at him.

"What was that for?!" Rhode whispered harshly, rubbing the back of her head and notice Allen nodding to the side/front of their table. She and Tyki both raise an eyebrow before looking in front and saw people they least expected to see.

"Your in this class too?" Tyki asks, raising an eyebrow, while Allen continue to read at the right side of the table, while Rhode left Tyki's side and went to the bottom side and look at their guest.

"Yes we're in this class too..." Kanda growled, sarcasticaly, Allen look up from his book eyes narrowed.

"Watch that mouth of yours..." Rhode growled, Allen sharply glance at her, making her to flinch and look away with a tch.

"Now, now... Let's be friends..." Lenalee laugh nervously before sitting beside Rhode.

"Lenalee Lee." She said taking her hand, Rhode look at it before slowly reaching towards it and shake it.

"Rhode Camelot..." she said, before looking at Allen, who was having a staring contest with Kanda. Lenalee glance at them before laughing.

"That man there is Kanda Yuu, and the red haired is Lavi Bookman." She said, Allen hums before reading his book, while Tyki examined Lavi from top to bottom, before licking his lip, of course the only people who notice it are Allen and Rhode, who kick him in the shin.

"Shit!" Tyki curse out before looking at Allen who was sitting just across and in front of him with a raise eye brow then at Rhode who was sitting at the left side of the bottom part, near him.

"Stupid family." he grumble then got kick in the shin again.

"Damn you..." he curse out, hitting his head in the table then seconds later the bell rang, signalling that it was time for the next subject.

"Sit down!" Cloud shouted standing up while the students went to sit down in their respective chairs.

"Roll call!"

* * *

**Lunch Time**

After a tiring morning for the students, the lunch bell finally rang, making them all of them to sigh in relief. Allen close the book he's reading, putting it at the table and stretch his arms, before looking at Rhode and Tyki who did the same.

Allen glance at the rangers, before standing up and nods towards the door. Rhode and Tyki sigh before standing up and said goodbye to their seat mates.

"See you guys later." Rhode waved at them before following after her uncles.

"Those three are nice." Lenalee said, looking at Kanda, who keep on scowling.

"Che... Nice my ass, the moyashi isn't." he said, Lavi immediately look at him as if he suddenly had two heads.

"Did you just give Allen-kun, a nickname?" He asks, Lenalee look at Kanda with wide eyes.

"What?!" Kanda bark, making the two of them to flinch.

"Ah... welll... is just that... you don't name other people unless you want to be friends with them... especially males... Kanda-kun." Lenalee stated, Kanda raise an eyebrow before standing up and hoist his bag strap to his shoulder.

"Che... I'm going to the school grounds." he said, leaving immediately right after he uttered those words.

"Kanda wait!" Lavi and Lenalee shouted, but he ignore them and proceeds to exit the school building before going around back and proceeds to their favorite spot. As Kanda turn a corner, he look up and stop before stepping back and hide behind the wall, watching.

'Why is the moyashi doing at the back of the school? At why is he sitting at our spot?' he thought before stepping away from the wall and walk towards Allen, looking around for any signs of Allen's companions. Kanda then look down and saw Allen was into his book that he didn't notice Kanda standing few steps beside him.

"Oi, moyashi." Kanda started. Allen, who was startled, immediately went into a defense position in a blink of an eye, crouching low to the ground, his book at the ground, left hand near his chest as if he was going to take something from his vest and his other arm behind him, reaching for his pocket knife found at his back pocket. Kanda blink at his actions, while Allen's eyes narrowed before standing up properly and glared at him.

'Damn you!' Allen thought, his arms back at his side. 'Why is he sneaking at me like that? I nearly draw my pocket knife and the handgun in my vest!' he added angrily before leaning down and pick his book up.

"What was that all about?" Kanda asks. Allen raise an eyebrow. "I was asking on the way you act when I called you." he added, Allen shrug. Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"I'm asking you a question here..." he growled.

"He's mute Baka..." he heard Tyki said, glancing at the left side, Kanda saw Tyki adn Rhode standing there, holding some lunch back, before looking back at Allen, who continue reading.

"Allen-kun's mute?" they heard Lenalee voice asks, they look behind Kanda and saw the two rangers walking towards them. Rhode sighs before nodding.

"Yes, he lost it when he's father died right in front of him five years ago." She said before sitting beside Allen and gives him his lunch back. Allen nodded gratefully at her before looking back at the book. Rhode look up and saw her uncle glaring at Kanda who glared back.

"Um... We didn't know about that..." Lavi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How could you know when we just met you?" Tyki pointed, Lavi blink before laughing.

"Oh yeah..." he chuckled. Rhode sigh and notice that Allen was writing.

"Allen?" she asks, Allen glance at her before putting the paper away and gestured for them to eat. Rhode and Tyki nodded, while Kanda's eyes narrowed in suspicion before turning around and began to walk away, but before he could take three more steps forwards Tyki said.

"Where are you going, she-male?" Tyki asks, Kanda pause before looking behind him and growled.

"What did you just called me?"

"Ummmm... What Tyki-pon is trying to say, is that aren't you going to sit here and eat with us? I mean this is your spot." Rhode said, biting her ham and cheese sandwich.

"How did you know this is our spot?" Lavi asks, raising an eyebrow. Rhode gulp, while Tyki sweats, Allen look up from his book before giving the a silent sigh and took a pen from his vest pocket and rip a paper from his notebook on his lap and began to write, before giving it to Kanda, who read it.

_"Your the only people who are here, so I figured out that this is your place... Just how normal teenagers would do with their friends."_

Allen wrote, Kanda look up and glared at him, only to be ignored. Lavi and Lenalee look at each other and give Kanda 'the look' making their leader to give a disgust noise.

"Your puppy eyes are disgusting." He growled out, before walking forward and force himself to sit between Tyki and Allen, the former growled at him before it disappeared the Lavi sat beside him, and Allen merely raise an eyebrow before shrugging and continue reading while eating some rice balls.

Allen glance around them and noted that his family were talking to their new classmates while him and Kanda were minding their own business. Allen, of course didn't mind, he was after all a silent and cool type Neah, so he can still have his silent and cool type as Allen. Not that he knew that Neah's name came from his uncle and that both of their are silent and cool.

Kanda glance at Allen before drinking from his bottle of water. From the beginning he was already suspicious of them, especially Allen. It was as if him and the latter had a bond that none of them knew of. So he ignored him, and just enjoyed his presence.

Then the lunch bell rang again, stating the lunch was over and they had 10 minutes to go back to their room. Allen and his family stand up and wave at their friends before walking and throw their lunch at the nearby trash can, while the rangers pack their things.

* * *

**At Allen, Rhode and Tyki**

"So Allen, you got an idea?" Rhode asks, after making sure that it was just the three of them. Allen nodded and took out the piece of paper he had hidden earlier and gave it to Tyki who read it.

"Flower?" Tyki asks, Allen nodded. "A flower for an akuma? You do know that you have to go back to the Earl's place and created it right?" he asks, Allen rolled his eyes.

"He knows that Tyki, he's the one who keep on suggesting what demon to send after all." Rhode said, Tyki sighs then all of a sudden the three of them were grinning widely and darkly.

"So the fun will begin tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Let's destroy the school first Allen, so that we don't classes and we can focus on finding the rangers." Rhode suggested,

"Rhode, the earl wants us to school here so that we can find the rangers, beside it's not that schooling are on the way on planning something. We left at 2 in the afternoon, so what's wrong with it?"

"Fine." Rhode pouted, Allen just read his book.

"Tomorrow, the rangers will face new enemy, new akumas..." they both stated, Allen just smiled darkly.

And the rangers?

They only felt is deja vu..

* * *

**TBC**

**That's it for chapter 14**

**Thank you**

**Ern Estine 13624**

**hisuiryuu**

**KillerAkuma**

**Tsukiko K**

**for reviewing and thank you to those who follow and favorite this story**

**Please review again**

**Once again Thank you**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side Pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Warning: Bad Grammars, OOC, Violence, Abuse and lemon in the future**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen, a navy blue ranger, Lavu Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee Lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel, yet mute Allen Walker, but do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**A/N: Okay I read some reviews and I was told that you guys are confuse. Let me clear it u a little bit...**

**Allen Walker had a father, two uncles, two cousin, one niece and dog named after him. His father is Mana Walker and his Uncles are Neah Walker and Adam Walker, his cousins are Lulubell and Tyki Mikk, and his niece is Rhode... Both Allen and Rhode are gifted, so they skips some of their grades according to their IQ and could have graduated high school at a young age if something didn't happen to their family. Allen was ten when something happen, which resulted for him to be mute and for his niece and cousin to be protective... they were took by someone and horrible things happen to them, Allen was 12, Rhode was 10 and Tyki was 17 when they got escape and found something that only them and their uncle Neah knew and that is what happen in the past. In the present, after Allen and his family got kidnapped by that person, once again, they began to resist and use whatever they had, their abilities and skills, but they were restrained and had their memories altered. They lost their memories about the rangers, and what had happen for the passing 3 years of their freedom. But something bad happen to Allen which resulted on making him think that he's Neah Walker, because Allen adored Neah so much that he only thought of Neah on his free time, which made him though he was Neah and that the one they called Allen is their dead dog**

**And when the Earl gave them their orders, Allen was ordered to be mute. Allen knows he can't keep his mouth shut after a few days and decided to drink a mute potion the Earl had which resulted on making him loss his voice, again. And they were also told to defend themselves, so if someone sneaks on them kill them immediately if they don't know the person. When Rhode said that Allen's father died in front of him, she said that because the Earl told them to use it as an excuse not knowing it was true, the only thing they knew is that Mana and Allen, the dog, died and that they didn't have Allen as an uncle or cousin instead they only have Neah.**

**About the flower for an akuma... Tyki said that because he, Rhode and Allen are the one who will decide or create an akuma from people the earl kidnapped and on some animals and plants...**

**That's just it... I will explain to you on this chapter how the akuma are created... I hope that satisfies you. :) And if your still confuse about something just PM or review.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_Previously_

_"So Allen, you got an idea?" Rhode asks, after making sure that it was just the three of them. Allen nodded and took out the piece of paper he had hidden earlier and gave it to Tyki who read it._

_"Flower?" Tyki asks, Allen nodded. "A flower for an akuma? You do know that you have to go back to the Earl's place and created it right?" he asks, Allen rolled his eyes_

_"He knows that Tyki, he's the one who keep on suggesting what demon to send after all." Rhode said, Tyki sighs then all of a sudden the three of them were grinning widely and darkly._

_"So the fun will begin tomorrow." He chuckled._

_"Let's destroy the school first Allen, so that we don't classes and we can focus on finding the rangers." Rhode suggested,_

_"Rhode, the earl wants us to school here so that we can find the rangers, beside it's not that schooling are on the way on planning something. We left at 2 in the afternoon, so what's wrong with it?"_

_"Fine." Rhode pouted, Allen just read his book._

_"Tomorrow, the rangers will face new enemy, new akumas..." they both stated, Allen just smiled darkly._

_And the rangers?_

_They only felt is Deja vu…_

* * *

**Present**

* * *

**After school**

"FREEDOM!" Lavi shouted, his hands raise above him, Lenalee shake her head at his antics while Kanda merely glared at him.

"We're still in the school campus usagi and you're already loud..." The latter grumbles, making the former to pout.

"But Yuu, is it really bad to celebrate five days break away from school? I mean tomorrow the teacher will go to their seminars and stay there for three days and on the day they'll return it'll be weekend, which mean will be back here next week! HOW COOL IS THAT!?" Lavi shouted, a flying soda can was the answered he received.

THUNK!

"Itte!" Lavi cried out, cradling his forehead, together with Kanda and Lenalee, they look at the direction where the soda can came from only to gape or in Kanda's case slight blush and frown.

In front of them was Allen, Rhode and Tyki. Rhode, who's holding a can of soda throwing it up and down and catching it when it was centimeters away from her hand, glared at Lavi and Kanda could only come up with a conclusion that she was the one who throw the soda can. And the reason for their reaction? Is because of Allen, who is publicity sleeping, while Tyki carries him piggy back style.

"Mou! If you want to shout something, do that at home, not at school were people will stare at you!" Rhode lectured the red haired and indeed students were looking at the said red haired but a lot were looking at the sleeping angel, aka Allen, though it was slight disturbing that the men were looking at him like he was a piece of meat and the growing boner they had. Of course the one who notice their boners is Kanda, who glared at the men but was ignored by the said people, which made him look at Allen.

'Damn Moyashi...' he growled inwardly when he felt his face warming and the fact that Allen look so adorable as if he was begging for them to come and ravish him. I mean, with his peaceful sleeping face, which is leaning at Tyki's shoulder blades, his hair bangs barely covering his eyelids, and his slight pink mouth parted slightly, and the scar on his face did nothing to destroy the image of a sleeping angel instead it made him more look like a rare type of angel.

"Move it!" Tyki growled out, finally realizing that the students are staring at his cousin. Said students snaps out from looking at Allen, including Kanda, before they all gulp in fear when they saw Tyki glaring murderously at them, except Kanda of course, who inwardly scoff at the glare, unaffected, while the other students immediately run off. Tyki grumble while Rhode sigh and grabs Allen's right hand that was hanging besides Tyki.

"Is Allen-kun okay?" Lenalee asks, Rhode look at her before nodding.

"Yes he's fine. This always happen if he never gets enough sleep at night when he know he still have to wake up early the next morning for school." She explained, Lenalee hummed.

'Lack of sleep? More like he's telepathically talking to the Earl on what ingredients he needs next for the flower akuma we'll be creating tonight.' Tyki thought looking at the rangers, before glancing at Rhode, who glance back before looking behind them and saw Komui walking towards them. They sighed and began to walk towards Tyki's car.

"Say... we will be staying at the farm for the next five days right?" Rhode asks, the rangers glance at them when they heard her statement.

"Yup, we haven't visit that place in a while." Tyki stated, slowly and gently sliding Allen down from his back and buckled him with the seat belt, while Rhode slip in and sat at the passenger seat, and buckled up, before sighing.

"Farm working then?" she asks, looking at Tyki as he slides in and did the same thing.

"We're always working Rhode." He said, before turning the ignition on and drove away from the school. The rangers and Komui watch them drove off before looking at each other.

"Well," Komui started, crossing his arms over his chest. "You guys got plans for your long weekend?" he asks, the rangers look at each other before shaking their head, which made him sigh.

"Figures as much..." Trailing off from the rest of the sentence, humming.

"I was planning on training at the HQ." Kanda suddenly stated, which made them look at him in surprise.

"Training doesn't sound so bad, but why at the HQ?" Komui asks, Kanda scowled at him.

"Did you really think that I can train with the innocence at my home? The old man would have a heart attack and babble about me being a superhero and that he's proud I'm the blue ranger." he said, Komui laughs.

"Well, it's decided then!" The doctor declared. "You guys will be spending your long weekend at the HQ and you can do whatever you want." He declared, Kanda glared at him, while Lavi and Lenalee high five each other.

"I don't need this two idiot disturbing my training." The blue ranger said, Komui just laugh before patting the former's head and immediately removed his hand before Kanda could cut it with mugen.

"Now, now, Kanda... You just have to share the base with them, how hard could it be?"

"Don't blame me if they're already dead by the time you came back." Kanda growled before turning around and left the three of them. Komui grinned while watching Kanda leave and the other two chuckled.

"I suppose you can take care of him." Komui said, looking at Lavi and Lenalee.

"Oh, Doctor K. You don't have to worry about us, we will take care of the HQ." Lenalee smiled, her cousin sighed and nods.

"Well then, I need to go back to my office and to gather my things, I'll be giving my keys to Kanda later on. So you three can discuss when you will go okay?" Komui asks, they both nodded and look at the direction Kanda went only to gape when the latter was meters away from them.

"Kanda/ Yuu! Wait for us!" they both shouted, and run towards their leader. Komui watch them left chuckling before his expression turn sad.

'I hope that they will fine what they are looking for... those six children needs each other's help.' he thought and went towards the school building.

* * *

**With Allen, Rhode and Tyki**

Allen groaned before fluttering his eyes open and look in front of him where he saw his relatives. Rhode looks at the side and saw him already awake.

"Did the earl agree to your plan?" Rhode asks, Allen nodded and ripped a piece of paper and wrote something before giving it to Rhode, who read it out loud.

"The earl agree we will make a flower akuma, but we need to be there as well." She said, Tyki suddenly stop his car and nearly made his two passengers flown over to the front.

"What the fuck, Tyki!?" Rhode curse. Tyki look at her with wide eyes before looking at Allen, who glared at him, then at Rhode again.

"You cursed! Rhode cursed shounen!" Tyki shouted, which made Allen to raise an eyebrow and had an expression which looks like 'As if you didn't curse as well' which made him rub his neck sheepishly, before blinking.

"Wait, back to the topic!" He shouted and look at Allen. "The earl said we need to be there when the Akuma attack?!" Allen rolled his eyes before writing something again and gave it to him.

"It seems like the Earl needs more miasma/dark matter, which is the darkest emotion of a human being, and some souls for making more akuma. He also said that we need to distract the rangers if we ever met them and saw them trying to stop our akuma." The older man said out loud before looking at the young boy, then at the youngest person who are with them.

"Well... What do you need to make that Akuma Allen?" Rhode asks, which made the former to smirk darkly and wrote again.

"Thorns of the red roses, two lotus flower, and a bouquet of blue forget-me-not flowers?" Rhode read and raise an eyebrow before Allen flip the paper and showed them the back.

"Thorn will protect the akuma, it will be its weapon and shield. The lotus will be its life, every time the ranger manage to slip by us and destroy the akuma, it will heal itself but will lost a petal after restoring itself back to normal. The forget-me-not flowers will make sure that there are still dark emotions left on the people it will sucks emotion from, for future usage." This time Tyki raise an eyebrow before snapping his fingers.

"So this is what you were writing during lunch?" He guessed, smirking. Allen nodded.

"Well not a bad idea..." Rhode hummed, Tyki grunted and continue to drive while Allen leaned his forehead at the window and closes his eyes.

"You alright Allen?" Rhode asks few minutes later, her expression then become worried when Allen didn't answer.

"Al-" She started but was cut off by Tyki.

"Don't Rhode, he's tired at the moment. Using the results of the Earl's experimentation on him... on us…. Took a lot of energy." Tyki mumbled, Rhode bit her lips before sighing and look ahead.

"Do you think... if Mana knew about what his elder brother, the Earl… Adam, is doing his younger brother, and to us, he'll forgive him?" she asks silently, Tyki shakes his head.

"Mana is the kindest person I ever know, and he will probably forgive the Earl for doing this, but will severe all the connections he had with the earl, even if the Earl is his older brother." He said, the former rubs her forehead.

"All of this made me feel sick..." She said, Tyki smiled and patted her head.

"Just go and sleep." he said, the girl nodded and closes her eyes.

* * *

**Later that night still with Allen, Tyki, and Rhode**

Allen, who is wearing a red knee high short and tight, white T-shirt, stands beside a small pond where Koi fishes swims before looking up at the starry night, closing his eyes and sighed.

'Just what is wrong with me?' he thought before grasping the clothes where his heart is found. 'Why do I feel like I'm missing something?'

SPLASH!

Allen open his eyes and look at the pond.

SPLASH!

He smiled when he saw the fish jumps out from the water, he steps into the water, startling the fishes and made them swim away from him. Chuckling, Allen continues to walk forward and stops at the middle of the pond where a group of lotus flowers are growing. Leaning down, Allen took two fully bloom lotuses from the group and nods before walking back to the shore. Allen left the pond and went back to their mansion. Entering through the kitchen door, after making sure the windows and doors are lock, Allen went to the basement and knocks three times.

"What took you so long, Neah?" Rhode asks, opening the door, the former shrugs and lift the lotuses. She smiled stepping to the side and allowed Allen to pass by her before closing the door and then they were covered with darkness.

However, just few seconds later the place was then brighten by green neon lights, revealing two metal beds, one of the said bed had a jar of big thorns, and a bouquet of fresh forgot-me-not flowers. Allen put the lotuses down at the same metal bed, before looking to the right where he saw Tyki standing beside it, looking at the other bed, where Allen and Rhode saw a small body, a body of a child aging between 1-5 years old. Allen look at Tyki, who look at him with pity while sweating.

"One of the akuma, which is wearing its human skin, brought this boy here, he's parents where abusing him and the Akuma pretending to be a concern citizen went to help him and offer the parents some money and they, without hesitation, handed the boy to the akuma." He explain, Rhode continue.

"The reason the akuma brought him here is because of his hatred for his parents… the earl said it's enough to make an akuma, which we needed." Allen nodded and looks at the boy with sadness, before looking around searching for papers and pen then he wrote on it before giving it to Rhode and Tyki who read it.

"We will take his darkest emotion, and memories…" Tyki pause noticing that there are lot of scratches before it settled on one sentence. "I want to take care of him." He finished, before looking at Allen, who patted the boy's head.

"But Neah…" Rhode started, her uncle look at her. "If… you took care of him… what should we tell him? And what about the papers? He needs some papers for schooling." Rhode said, Tyki glance at her before patting her head.

"It's okay Rhode, we'll just tell him we found him at the road and he had amnesia… I'll took care of the papers for the boy, I can use my connections." He said, before looking at Allen and smiled. "We maybe the creators and pawn of the millennium earl, but we're not cold hearted enough to kill an innocent child, who was abuse by his own family…" He finished looking at his niece, whose eyes become teary.

"Tyki… your so kind…" she sobbed out making Allen and Tyki to laugh before they look at her seriously. "Alright," she agreed wiping her tears. "We will adopt him, now can we make the akuma now?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. Her uncles nodded and began to work.

Allen went to the metal beds where the ingredients are, grabbing the jar of thorns he turn and went further to the room where huge box of machine is standing at. Said machines had three holes above it and a tube behind the middle hole. While at the body of the machine it had a huge glassed wall where they will saw what will happen inside just like a washing machine, and below the said glass hole is a faucet.

Allen stands in front of the machine and poured the thorns at the first hole on the left. Before stepping away and went to grab the lotuses and drops it on the middle hole, lastly is the bouquet of flowers, dropping it on the last hole. Allen steps back and saw all the ingredients he poured at the glassed hole, floating.

Rhode then steps forward, holding two test tubes and pour a bubbling pink serum at the hole where the thorn was poured.

"Pink, the combination of white and red, is for protection (white) and attacks (red)," she mumbled before lifting a clear bubbling serum and poured it on the middle hole. "Transparent for life…. And lastly…" she look at the last whole before lifting a glass beaker, which was place beside the machine and poured it to the last hole. "Violet for neutral… for either wanting to remember or just plainly forget."

She then steps back and watch as the serums she poured covered the objects they were put together with, like a thin shield. Tyki inhaled deeply before putting an oxygen mask at the boy. Once it was secured at the boys face, he steps back and went to a computer system found beside him, standing near the wall.

"Collecting the dark emotions." He stated, typing something at the computer, then black smoke came out through the boy's mouth and nose. A small tube connected to the said masks, was then connected to a huge tube at the ceiling then connected to a middle size tube which is the tube at the machine. The dark smoke then went inside the machine where it began to cover the things they poured, which slowly turn black. "Erasing memories…" Tyki added, Allen look at the boy and notice that a metal helmet was put on his head and was then connected to a metal tube, and just like the oxygen masks, the memories was then send to machine.

"Neah…" Rhode called softly, Allen nodded.

'Merging Activate.' He mouthed while pushing a lever, found at his left side, up. They all look at the machine and watch as the things they put combined each other, and when it was done combining, Allen saw a dark blue colored flower that had a huge thorns on its leaves and stem, and 26 petals around it, for a second before it turn into liquid. Grabbing an Erlenmeyer flask, Allen walks towards the machine while his niece and cousin move away. Kneeling, Allen turn the faucet and watch as the liquid being poured at the flask his holding. All of the liquid, surprisingly, fitted the flask.

The white haired boy stands up and turns around, before looking the side where Tyki and Rhode are standing and in between them was a book shelf, a fake book shelf. He nodded and then his cousin and niece began to push and pull the shelf away revealing a robotic skeleton which had a black star on its forehead.

"Final stage for creating Akuma, proceeding." They all stated, or in Allen's case mouthed. Then the latter poured the liquid above the skeleton before moving away and watch as it was covered by the said liquid. A smoke then came out from the skeleton, they watch emotionlessly, as the robot moves and then the liquid began to thicken before it took a human form. Tyki raise an eyebrow.

"Level 4?" he asks out loud. Rhode hummed.

"The earl would love this… for months he had been trying to create a level 4 akuma that can turn into an akuma and human once job done or needed." She said, Allen nodded. The Akuma move away from the wall it was hang on, and fell down on his hands and knees. The akuma groan and growled as skin began to cover its skeleton. Once it finally had its human form, Allen form a star in the air with his index and middle finger and throw it to the Akuma.

"Stop." Tyki commanded, the akuma look at them.

"You will not turn into your akuma form here…" Rhode said, Allen's left silver eye then changes into black and had two red rings.

'Field.' He mouthed, then the Akuma disappeared, followed by Rhode. Tyki and Allen remained their standing and waiting.

* * *

**With Rhode**

Rhode and the Akuma appeared at the middle of a field far from their home and from the rangers' perimeter. She nodded, then the Akuma roared, its human form began to change and was then a flower hybrid, with human legs instead of a stem, and two huge leaves instead of two arms, and a head of a flower that had 26 petals instead of human head. Its body covered with thorns. Rhode circled the akuma looking at it up and down before nodding approvingly when all of its color was dark blue. The Akuma then roared, again, but this time it was louder than before, that it shakes the trees and mountains around them.

And with a blink of an eye, no longer was there a human size akuma standing in front of Rhode, but a 28 stories tall. She smirked and nodded again, the akuma bowed its head and then slowly shrink.

"Creating Akuma, completed and successful." She stated and they disappeared.

* * *

**At the mansion**

Few minutes after Rhode and the akuma disappeared, they appeared and saw their niece smiling smugly.

"This one is perfect." She stated, Allen nods while Tyki smirks.

"What are your orders, masters?" The Akuma asks, kneeling. They all look at it, before looking at the boy. Allen handed Tyki some papers.

"Starting tomorrow, we want you to attack the city, destroy buildings or whatever you want to do, but make sure you will collect some miasma and restless souls. Use your flower hybrid form the moment you starts to absorb, be it either human size or the giant size. We will give you five days to do this and if the rangers still hadn't destroy you, you will take care of this boy…" Tyki patted the said boy's head. "While we're away and treat him like a prince but don't spoiled him so much… and no abusing." He said, then look at the Akuma who nodded. Allen look at Rhode, who hummed before nodding.

"Your name human name will be Kyoko, while your akuma name is Aoi." She said, the akuma smiled.

"Can you change into your human form?" Tyki asks, the akuma nodded and stands up. The Akuma closes its eyes and slowly it akuma form began to dispersed and revealed a pale skinned girl, with waist length dark blue hair, wearing a maid uniform. Kyoko open her eyes and revealed dark blue eyes.

Allen walk forward and circled the akuma, looking at it up and down before stopping in front of her and nodded approvingly. Rhode grabs her hand and lead her out of the room, Allen and Tyki watch them left before the latter lift the young child up and saw Allen walking in front of him. Following his cousin, Tyki was led to the Allen's room, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"You sure you wanted the boy to stay with you Neah?" He asks, Allen nodded and watch as Tyki put the boy down and walk towards him.

"I'll do the papers tomorrow." Tyki said, passing by Allen and went to his room which is just in front of Allen's room. The latter nodded and watch the former to close the door, then he looks to Rhode's room. He smiled and claps three times then the lights in the hallway are then off. He turn and went inside the room and tuck in the child before slipping in the bed. He turn to his side and saw the boy breathing and sleeping peacefully. He smiled and wrap his right arm to the boy's waist and pulled him. Then after a few minutes later, he fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day at the Ranger's HQ**

Kanda stands in front of a cave, with his eyes close while holding some keys in his hands.

"Kanda, sorry we're late!" he heard Lenalee said, which made him open his eyes and look in front of him where he saw his two teammates running towards him.

"Che!" Kanda tsk-ed, looking the side.

"We're really sorry Yuu!" Lavi said, Kanda's eyebrow twitched and then he glared at the red haired boy.

"What did I tell you about calling my name?" he growled, which made Lavi to gulp fearfully.

"Go-gomen, Yu-Kanda!" he squeaked out, the former nodded and turns around, before patting the cave wall. When he felt a part of said wall, loose and seems to have a cut on it, he pressed and watch as it slides to the side and saw a key hole. He then insert one of the keys he had and turn it. They then felt the ground shake a little before it stop and the wall to Kanda's right a feet away began to slide away and revealed a dark pathway which then lighten up by the fire torches hanging at each side of the walls.

Kanda entered first followed by Lenalee and Lavi, the moment Lavi was inside the door automatically close. For few minutes they continue to walk before stopping in front of a woman statue. Said statue had a long hair flowing of her waist, holding a shield on her left hand and a cube on her right, wearing only a long sleeveless dress, which was stopping on her ankles. Kanda step forward and touch the cube and then the wall in front of Kanda slide open which revealed a room, with white floors and ten computers in front of them. Some computers where hang to a wall, some are on the table.

The blue ranger jerk his head to the side, gesturing the others to enter which they did, then he follow. Lavi immediately when to sit in front of some computers and began to type, while Lenalee went to the kitchen found at the right side of the room, while Kanda went to the left side where a door is found, which lead to the training room.

"Kanda! Would you like some tea after an hour?" Lenalee shouted, Kanda merely wave his hand and entered the room and close the door with a small 'thud!' she smiled and began to get some cups at the cupboard found above her.

"Say Lenalee…" Lavi started slowly, said girl look at her. "Do you think we can see something here?" he added mischievously, Lenalee sighed and shake her head.

"Lavi we were supposed to watch over the HQ not messed or look for something." She said, which made him to pout.

"Awwww! But Lenalee! It would be wonderful to find something! What if we saw something, like funny pictures of the professor or something we can use to blackmail!?" He smirked, Lenalee pause for a second before looking at Lavi, and smiled darkly.

"Did you just said we can use it to blackmail my cousin?" she asks, excitedly. Lavi nodded vigorously.

"I'm in!" she then added.

"Alright!" he shouted, before sitting down and began to type on the keyboard in front of him. Few minutes later, Kanda came out from the training, sweating, and saw Lavi and Lenalee typing vigorously at the keyboard, while looking so intensely at the keyboard which made him raise an eyebrow and quietly went towards them.

"What are you two doing?" He said once he was standing behind them, which made Lavi and Lenalee to nearly jump 3 feet high.

"KANDA!" they both shouted, the former wince and look at them.

"So what are you two doing?" he asks, normally, as if they didn't shout at him, which made them to grumble. Lenalee sighs before continuing to type at the keyboard, Lavi look at Kanda.

"We're looking for something we can use to blackmail the professor." He answered before joining Lenalee to type. Their leader raise an eyebrow before getting a chair from a wall and drag it towards them before sitting on it and watch them. The other two rangers glance at him before smiling at each other and continued to type, after a while Lenalee pause from typing which made the other two boys to look at her.

"Did you found something?" Kanda asks.

"Can we use to blackmail the professor?" Lavi asks, excitedly, Lenalee shakes her head.

"This is not something we can use to blackmail, the prof…but we can learn something on this folder…" she said, they look at her screen and their eyes widen slightly.

'Walker and Lee files' were staring at them in the screen.

"Click the folder." Kanda commanded, while Lavi turn every screen on and Lenalee obeyed their leader's order and click it. The moment they click there were three folders.

'Walker Family and Relatives', 'First rangers', 'Neah and Komui's file' those were the names of the folders they were looking at.

"Isn't Walker is Allen's family name?" Lavi asks, out loud looking at Kanda, who gulp and looks at Lenalee.

"Click the Walker family and relatives." He ordered again, Lenalee nodded and click the said file and saw plenty and plenty of videos.

"I'm clicking the first video." Lenalee said, clicking the very first video at the top left. At first it was black before it showed a courtyard.

"Waaahhh!" they heard a child screamed, a happy screamed, then the camera was moved to the side and they saw a person who looks like Tyki, chasing a white haired boy.

"Komui-nii-san! Help me from the monster!" they heard the boy shouted, they blink when they heard their professor's name, and gasp when they heard his chuckled.

"Stay back monster!" Komui playfully said, and put the camera to the table, once the said gadget was put down, the rangers saw Komui running towards the boy, and hide him behind him and hold a plastic sword.

"Defeat that monster!" they heard a girl voice said, and then a 6 years old Rhode came out.

"Rhode!" the white haired boy shouted running towards the girl.

"Don't worry Allen we will protect you!" Rhode said, Lenalee then pause the video before zooming in, and indeed it was an 8 year old Allen, that Rhode was talking to, gulping, Lenalee zoom out and continued to play the video. Then 13 years old Tyki came out and patted their head.

"Now, now… that's enough game of chase for the day… or should I say it's time for lunch?" he teased, Rhode and Allen immediately run which made the adults to chuckled.

"Coming Neah, Komui?" Tyki asks, looking at the men that were 8 years older than him. The said adults nodded, which made him nods and went after his cousin and niece.

"Geez, kids these day." The person, they guessed he was Neah, said. Komui chuckled and went towards the camera.

"At least you enjoyed it." He said.

"I surely did." Then the screen went black, before they could see the other vide Lenalee pause the said video and looks at the date found at the very bottom right.

XX/XX/20XX

She gasp and look at the others.

"This video was taken seven years ago!" she exclaimed. They look at her then back at the screen.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kanda asks out loud.

* * *

**TBC**

**That's it for chapter 15**

**Thank you**

**Ern Estine 13624: thank for reviewing.**

**hisuiryuu: yes they will fall in love again, and thank you for reviewing.**

**inuyashamunkey: there are some explanation above, if your are still confuse please PM me and give me the part where you're confuse and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**For reviewing and thank you to those who follow and favorite this story**

**Please review again**

**Once again Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side Pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Warning: Bad Grammars, OOC, Violence, Abuse and lemon in the future**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen, a navy blue ranger, Lavu Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee Lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel, yet mute Allen Walker, but do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_Previously_

"_This is not something we can use to blackmail, the prof…but we can learn something on this folder…" she said, they look at her screen and their eyes widen slightly._

'_Walker and Lee files' were staring at them in the screen._

"_Click the folder." Kanda commanded, while Lavi turn every screen on and Lenalee obeyed their leader's order and click it. The moment they click there were three folders._

'_Walker Family and Relatives', 'First rangers', 'Neah and Komui's file' those were the names of the folders they were looking at._

"_Isn't Walker Allen's family name?" Lavi asks, out loud looking at Kanda, who gulp and looks at Lenalee._

"_Click the Walker family and relatives." He ordered again, Lenalee nodded and click the said file and saw plenty and plenty of videos. _

"_I'm clicking the first video." Lenalee said, clicking the very first video at the top left. At first it was black before it showed a courtyard._

"_Waaahhh!" they heard a child screamed, a happy screamed, then the camera was moved to the side and they saw a person who looks like Tyki, chasing a white haired boy._

"_Komui-nii-san! Help me from the monster!" they heard the boy shouted, they blink when they heard their professor's name, and gasp when they heard his chuckled._

"_Stay back monster!" Komui playfully said, and put the camera to the table, once the said gadget was put down, the rangers saw Komui running towards the boy, and hide him behind him and hold a plastic sword._

"_Defeat that monster!" they heard a girl voice said, and then a 6 years old Rhode came out._

"_Rhode!" the white haired boy shouted running towards the girl._

"_Don't worry Allen we will protect you!" Rhode said, Lenalee then pause the video before zooming in, and indeed it was an 8 year old Allen that Rhode was talking to, gulping, Lenalee zoom out and continued to play the video. Then 13 years old Tyki came out and patted their head._

"_Now, now… that's enough game of chase for the day… or should I say it's time for lunch?" he teased, Rhode and Allen immediately run which made the adults to chuckled._

"_Coming Neah, Komui?" Tyki asks, looking at the men that were 8 years older than him. The said adults nodded, which made him nods and went after his cousin and niece._

"_Geez, kids these day." The person, they guessed he was Neah, said. Komui chuckled and went towards the camera._

"_At least you enjoyed it." He said._

"_I surely did." Then the screen went black, before they could see the other video Lenalee pause the said video and looks at the date found at the very bottom right._

_XX/XX/20XX_

_She gasp and look at the others._

"_This video was taken seven years ago!" she exclaimed. They look at her then back at the screen._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Kanda asks out loud._

* * *

**Present**

* * *

**Ranger's HQ**

The rangers stared at the computer hard before they look at each other.

"I'll asks again… what is the meaning of that video?" Kanda repeated the other two rangers look at him.

"I can only say one thing. Doctor K is related to the new students and they somehow forgotten it." Lavi stated.

"The question is which them of had forgot that they knew each other?" Lenalee asks, Kanda hummed before looking at his fellow ranger.

"It could be the walkers… after all Komui had these videos there's no way he could have forgot about them." He stated before looking at the files again. "But I think the real questions are how could they have forgot about the Prof? And why didn't Komui told us about them?"

"Hm… things are getting fishy here… about we check the rest of the video?" Lavi suggested, Kanda and Lenalee nodded but before they could click the next video an alarm went on.

"Akuma…" Kanda whispered, and then they immediately run outside, forgetting to turn the computers off.

* * *

**With Allen and the others**

For Allen it doesn't matter how late he sleeps, he always wake up early. Not caring that he only got 4 to 5 hours of sleep, in his mind sleep came last while duty comes firsts. So at 5:00 am in the morning, the white haired woke up, and look down when he saw the boy they adopted snuggling at his chest which made him smile, before slowly removing himself from the boy gently and put a pillow in his place instead before going to the bathroom connected to his room quietly, picking up clothes along the way.

After taking his bath, Allen came out of the room wearing his clothes for that day, which is a white sweater and a loose pants. He glance at the bed before proceeding to the kitchen, gently closing the door on his way out. When Allen arrived at the kitchen, he then proceeds to open the fridge and grabs a few eggs, a pack of bacon and a loaf of bread before closing it and proceeding to the stove.

"Morning Neah…" Rhode stated, few minutes later, rubbing her eyes while entering the room, which made Allen to turn slightly and nod back at her. Not a second later, Tyki appeared, rubbing the back of his bed hair while yawning.

"What's for breakfast, Neah?" he asks, sitting down together with Rhode, while Allen put their food on their plates before putting it in front of them.

"Hmm… toast, sunny-side up egg and bacon? Nice." Rhode commented before picking up her toast and bites it while Tyki slices his egg with his knife. As they eat their breakfast, they watched him moved around the kitchen while eating.

"What are you fussing over there Neah?" Tyki asks, which made Allen to pause and saw them the tray he was fussing at, they saw the tray held a plate of pancakes and milk after that they look at Allen.

"Oh breakfast for the boy?" Rhode asks, which made Allen to nod. "Speaking about that boy, what should we name him?" she then added, and look at her family. Tyki shrugs at her.

"You know very well that I'm bad at naming Rhode." He commented, which made them look at Allen, who had a thoughtful expression on his face before looking at them and puts the tray down and grabs a piece of paper and pen at the top of the fridge before writing on it and gave it to them once he was finish.

'Timothy.' Was written on it, which made them hum before nodding at the name. Allen smiled and grabs the tray again before heading back towards his room, while Rhode and Tyki began to discuss their plans for today.

"9?"

"Too early."

"10 it is then, I don't want to miss my show at noon."

"Fine Rhode."

Allen then tuned off their voices, rather he focused on going back to his room and wake the boy up, though it seems that he didn't have to because the moment he entered the boy was already awake, looking around his room confuse before the gaze landed at him.

"Who are you?" the boy asks, Allen merely smiled and put the tray at the bed and motioned the boy to eat, which he did though with a bit of hesitation. Allen smiled before going to the bathroom and prepared a bath for the boy before going out again and saw him already finishing his food. The boy look at him and Allen opened the door, showing the bathroom and gestured the boy to take a bath, which the boy did. When the boy was in the tub, instead of leaving the boy alone, Allen leaned at the doorway, making sure the boy didn't do anything stupid. Basing on what Allen gathered a while ago, the boy didn't remember anything about his previous family, his body however remembers, which made him follow what Allen want him to do, the hesitance came from his brain, which is probably trying to make him remember who and where he is at the moment. Allen then decided that the boy would have a happy life here, despite the darkness that's been lock away inside the boy.

"Um…" he heard Timothy said, which brought him out of his thoughts. "I'm done." He finished to which Allen nodded and gesture for the former to follow the latter and gives the boy some clothes that Allen used to wore when he was still a child. When Timothy was done, Allen led the boy out of the room and head towards the kitchen where he saw the akuma, Rhode and Tyki talking about attacking the city. Fortunately, the boy was busy looking around their house to pay attention to them but Allen had his eyes narrowed at them which made them stop and look at him before they gulp, though the Akuma was already shivering.

"Hello Timothy!" Rhode greeted, when he saw the boy standing behind Allen. Said boy, immediately grabs Allen's pants and hide behind his knees and look at the other occupants in the room. Allen smiled and patted his head. This action made Timothy to slowly move away from Allen and look at them.

"Is Timothy my name?" he asks, Tyki nodded while the Akuma cleared the table that was filled with papers, before moving out of the room.

"Yep." He stated before humming. "Timothy do you know how old are you?" he added which the boy nodded.

"Hai, I'm 5 years old, birthday is May 7."

"Do you know who your mom is?" Rhode asks, to which the boy shake his head, which also made Rhode and Tyki to smirk before pointing behind.

"That boy there is your mom, his name is Allen… though he looks like a girl don't you agree?" the Portuguese teased, which made the silvernette to growl at him. Timothy looks at him before looking back at Tyki.

"Does mom talk?" he asks innocently which made Tyki to choke on his drink while Rhode laugh, and Allen smiled forcedly.

"No he doesn't but his name is Allen okay?" Rhode asks, giggling non-stop while Tyki groan, regretting what he said to the kid, because knowing Allen, he would do something terrible to his cousin once they're alone.

"Okay, so mom's name is Allen…" The latter inwardly groan when he was called Mom. "But who are you guys?" the boy added, the two of them immediately introduce themselves including the Akuma.

From there they all began to chat, while Allen sips tea and when it was nearing 9:45 they all knew they have to leave. They, excluding Timothy, look at each other before nodding.

"Hey Timothy." Rhode started, which made the boy to look at her. "Me, Tyki, Kyoko and your Mom, need to go to somewhere. Don't worry Hana will took care of you." She said pointing at the maid standing behind them, who bowed and smiled.

"Since when has she been there?" Timothy asks, Allen smiled and pat his head while Hana answered.

"A while ago, young master." Hana said, Timothy then nodded before looking at Allen, who smiled.

"Of course we'll bring something back, that's what your mom is trying to say." Tyki stated, smirking at Allen.

"It's okay… you don't have to bring me something." The young boy statement made them all thought, excluding Kyoko.

'This boy is going to be spoiled to the core.'

"If you say so." Rhode said, then they all left the kitchen while Allen kiss the boy's cheek before leaving him with Hana, who smiled at them, before they follow them watching them enter Tyki's car and drive off.

"Kyoko." Tyki started, looking at the rearview mirror of his car, watching the mansion as they drove farther and farther until it disappeared from their sight. "That human, Hana. Where did you found her?"

"I searching for a nanny the moment Neah-sama woke up. Please don't worry, I made sure that she's a good nanny for Timothy-sama." She answered emotionlessly, both Rhode and Tyki glared at her, though Rhode was glaring at her from her side since they both sat at the back seat while Tyki glared at the mirror.

"She better be. That boy is already close to us, if anything happen to him because of your incompetence or because of Hana…. I will give you the worst thing you can't imagine." Rhode threaten her eyes glinting darkly. Meanwhile Allen was busy trying to contact the Earl telepathically.

"_Is there something you want, Neah-pon?" _ The earl finally answered.

"…_.. Please stop calling me that… we're going to the city with the level 4 akuma. Is there any specific place you want us to go to?"_

"…_. Level 4? Why that's marvelous Neah-pon~! And I'm glad you asks…. I want you to go to the cemetery, that's the only place that had a lot of dark matter. But don't go to close to that place… maybe a couple of blocks away." _

"_Understood."_

"_Be careful with the Rangers, Allen…."_

"… _I think I would prefer being called Neah-pon rather than Mana's dead dog… earl."_

"_*chuckles* of course…"_

After that Allen open his eyes before looking at them and wrote something at the paper before giving it to Rhode, read it out loud.

"Black order cemetery?" She then look at Tyki, who nods and droves at the direction where the cemetery is.

"Isn't that cemetery a few kilometers away from our school?" she then which to Allen and Tyki nodded.

"You're right Rhode, and it's the place where a lot of people buried their love ones."

"In other words it's the perfect place for me to gather dark matters." Kyoko said, her eyes glinting darkly, now if the only her masters are normal people she was sure they would surely shudder but instead it was her, who shudder instead when her dark glint was answered back by their own dark glint as well, much darker than hers.

"If you know that, then you better do your job." Tyki growled, which made her to shudder before opening the car door and jump from the car but before she could land on the ground, she disappears. Before they knew it they heard a huge crash of thunder before Kyoko appeared as her akuma form, Aoi.

"Isn't a bit early to make her transform, Tyki?"

"No. I think it's alright for to transform now Rhode, we're just few blocks away."

Allen then cleared his throat, which made Tyki to stop the car and park the car near a café. When they all step out of the car, they all tried their best not to smirk when they heard the people screaming and running away from Aoi, who walks around the cemetery just a couple of blocks away from the said area and few of blocks away from them. Allen shake his head and tilts head to the side, Tyki and Rhode nodded and followed him and turn around an alley where they brought out some key chain. Allen took out a black mask, Tyki had a black butterfly and Rhode had a black gift. They clench their hands that are holding the keychain tightly. They wince and grunted slightly when the sharp corners of each keychain pierced their skin and made them bleed, which also made them grip it tighter until a lot of blood are dripping from their hands.

But instead of falling to the ground, their turned into a black slime which slowly crawled up their arms, followed by the shoulder, then to the neck before crawling all over their body. When they were covered by it, a light then surrounds them before dispersing, revealing themselves as the three rangers that Kanda and the others met the other day.

Allen look at his family before nodding to himself and lift his hand before bringing it down. They then jumps to different roofs of the buildings they can land on before leaving the alley, heading in the same direction to where their akuma is.

* * *

**With the rangers**

Kanda and the others stop their motorcycles far away from the akuma and un-mounts it before they went after it, already in their ranger form.

"Hey! What do you think that akuma is doing?" Lavi asks, noticing some black smoke being absorb by the akuma, Kanda narrowed his eyes before answering.

"Probably absorbing the dark matter." He stated, they then stop when they noticed the akuma was just swaying at one place. "It's not moving either."

"But it was moving earlier." Lenalee stated.

"Maybe it was looking for a best spot to absorb the dark matter?" Lavi guessed, and they brought out their weapons.

"Let's try to stop or distract the akuma from absorbing the souls and negative emotion. Or else the people here will be nothing but shells." Kanda ordered and they then run towards the akuma, Kanda with his katana, Lavi with his hammer and Lenalee with her boots, which she used to fly towards the akuma before releasing some of her whirlwinds to which the akuma deflected.

Kanda then release some of his illusion only to be stepped on, while Lavi's attack got blocked.

"Why do we have to fight that thing as level one?" Lavi moaned.

"Because you moron, if we do attack and destroy the akuma some burials at the cemetery behind it might be destroyed!" Kanda shouted.

"But the cemetery is few blocks away!"

"And the akuma is gigantic! Think what will happen if the akuma will step away from where it's standing!" Lenalee shouts back. Kanda tsk-ed before releasing more illusions only to be destroyed by some black spears.

"What the…?" Kanda started, before turning around and look at the building found at their right and saw the three rangers they talk with the other day.

"YOU!" Kanda shouted, glaring angrily at Allen and the others.

"Yes, us." Tyki said, before they jump down and landed in front of the rangers, standing between them and the akuma.

"So… what are you rangers fighting of?" he added, glancing at each ranger.

"We're not fighting!" Lavi shouted, to which Rhode giggled.

"Oh please, we can hear your voices way up to that building~. You can't really destroy our akuma without damaging your cemetery, not like we let you though~."

"Your akuma? That means you work for the earl!" Lenalee shouted, pointing at them.

"Why of course!" Tyki then bowed. "The name is Pleasure, and this dream and musician." He then straighten up, and smirks at them, not like that rangers could see it, but they can hear his tone though.

"It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance rangers." Rhode giggled. While Allen merely look at them before turning around and heads towards the akuma. Kanda's eyes widen behind the helmet, feeling insulted on what Allen did as if they were wasting his time, before it narrowed and ran after Allen. When Tyki went to block his way, Lavi swings his hammer towards him, making him jump back from his spot and Kanda pass by them.

"Oh~! So you're going to fight with me, little red? Let's see then." Tyki said before taking out his weapon, his butterfly in a sword form. While the girls watch each other's movement and not long Rhode sighed.

"Ne~ let's play a game shall we~" she giggled and then suddenly a huge bear appeared. "Try to get pass that bear littler bird! And then we will fight~!"

"Stop this childishness!" Lenalee shouted, releasing some of her whirlwind from her boots and immediately destroying the bear. Rhode then began to laugh madly.

"Hahahaha! Mr. Teddy wasn't even ready!" she shouted and before they knew it, the two girls are already fighting one another. Rhode creating something that normally appeared in peoples dream while Lenalee destroys them.

"Get back here!" Kanda shouted, raising his sword above his head and swinging it down when he was near Allen when it was block by a broad sword. Kanda gritted his teeth when he realize that the sword belong to Allen, but the said boy didn't even turn around to block his attack, instead he was merely looking ahead and his right hand holding the sword behind him. Kanda then jump back and only then did Allen turn to look at him.

"You bastard!" Kanda gritted his teeth before running towards Allen, who lift his left arm up and then his cloak went towards Kanda in a form of spear, to which Kanda blocked. The actions of every rangers were repeated again and again. Lenalee and Lavi looked like they had a hard time fighting their opponents, though it may look the same with Kanda but it wasn't. Kanda, in fact, is having fun with fighting with Allen.

"You know…" Kanda started after a few minutes of fighting him. "I never had an opponent that last this long… much less you, a dark ranger and you merely use your cloak, letting your sword hang at your back. Tell me, is that sword too heavy for your small body to carry? Are you really weak that your companions are the only fighting back?" he taunted, meanwhile Allen merely look at him, knowing very well that Kanda, was only trying to provoke him. They then began to stare at each other before it was broken when the Akuma suddenly roared, which made all of them to look at it and saw that Aoi was done collecting the dark matter. Kanda and his companions cursed inwardly, while the other rangers, sighed happily before the dodge another attack from the other three.

"Whoa." Tyki stated, before he and Rhode jump back and lands beside Allen, who was meters away from Kanda, who was joined by Lenalee and Lavi.

"Well, now that our Akuma finished her job already then we'll be going then." Tyki said, before Allen step on his foot. "Itai!"

"Baka Pleasure! We're not finished yet, we still need to collect more dark matter, Aoi only stopped because they are no longer dark matter to collect here." Rhode chastised, waving her index finger in front of him, which made him sigh irritably.

"Damn." He muttered and watch as Allen raise his hand before bringing it down and then Aoi attack the rangers with her thorns, the said rangers then dodge to side and by the time they were composed, Allen and the other already left, together with the Akuma.

"Damn it! We need to go!" Kanda said before turning around to face his companions.

* * *

**Allen and the others**

Allen sighed above a tall building, near a park where their Akuma is absorbing more dark matter, observing it.

"You know, we've been doing this for half an hour and that includes with fighting the rangers, the dark matter Aoi absorbed should be enough. I might miss my afternoon drama at this rate!" Rhode complained, Allen and Tyki only glance at her. And then Allen raise his right hand and used his index and middle finger to press the side of his neck just few centimeters below the neck before a voice came out.

"It's never enough for the Earl, Rhode, we all know that."

"Great, now you talk." Tyki rolled his eyes.

"It's just a voicer Tyki. I'm still mute but I modified my helmet the other day and had some dark matter to connect on my mind, so that I can talk to you, without using papers. In fact I'm starting to regret drinking that mute potion." Allen stated.

"In other words, whatever it is that you're saying in your mind or wanting to say can be now said if press the place where your voicer is? And you only need some dark matter to connect to you? Awesome." Rhode commented, her eyes sparkling at the revelation.

"As much as I want to be in awe with, Rhode, I can't." Tyki suddenly said, which made them look at him, he then glance at them. "The rangers are back, in their zoid form."

"You're kidding!" Rhode screech, standing up and look at the direction Tyki was looking before growling when she saw the zoid of the rangers, which just began to attack Aoi.

"Well… looks like there's nothing we can do." Allen commented, leaning back. "We don't have our zoids yet and if we did it'll be a nuisance to use it."

"So we're doing nothing to stop them?" Tyki then sat down beside Allen while, Rhode sat beside him.

"Yup, besides even if they destroy the akuma, it'll be revive again and again until the last petal fell from her head."

"What about the dark matter?" Rhode look at Allen.

"Don't worry about it. Before the rangers could destroy Aoi, I'll transport the dark matter she gathered."

* * *

**Kanda and Co.**

"Kanda! I found the rangers, they're sitting at that building behind the Akuma!" Lenalee said, before zooming the view of the screen and revealed Allen and the others sitting without a care about them.

"They're insulting us." He growled, before they flinch.

"We just got hit by that Akuma's thorn!" Lavi said.

"Any critical damage?" Kanda asks, Lavi shake his head. The raven then nods at them before they began to attack the akuma back. As they attack they noticed that the Akuma was having a hard time attacking them and gathering some dark matter at the same time to which they used to their advantaged and made the akuma step back on every attack heading towards the building where Allen and the other two are.

* * *

"Are they making Aoi step back and head towards us?" Tyki asks, to which Allen nodded, Rhode then scoff.

"Looks like they aren't morons after all."

* * *

"Don't…" Aoi then growled, which made Allen frown. "Don't make me hurt my masters!" She shouted, before shooting some thorn vines at the ranger, wrapping in around the zoids and dragged them forward.

"Shit! Yuu!" Lavi shouted, trying to break the zoid free.

"No Lavi!" Kanda said. "This is our perfect chance to destroy that thing! If we get closer to it, you will use your hi-ban."

"With the akuma receiving a direct hit from it, there's no way it can survived!" Lenalee added.

* * *

"That baka!" Allen shouted, the moment the Akuma caught the rangers. "If the rangers give her a direct hit, she'll be destroyed and that's one petal down."

"Can't we tell her, Neah?" Rhode asks.

"It's too dangerous to go near them when the ranger is nothing but few feet away." Tyki said, but before he and Rhode could move they saw a portal appeared behind Aoi before it began to suck the Dark matter she gathered, they look at Allen and saw that he was glowing white.

"He sure act fast." Rhode said. "Already making a portal and had the dark matter transfer to the earl's lab eh."

"He's a fast thinker, Rhode."

* * *

"Kanda! Something weird is wrong with one of the ranger at that building over there!" Lenalee exclaimed, Kanda then look at the screen and saw Allen glowing white.

"Shit! I'm jumping the zoid! That ranger could be giving the akuma more power!" He shouted and without any hesitation, he made the zoid jump and hits the Akuma, who stubbornly remained standing and without further ado. Lavi released his hi-ban, burning the Akuma, making it scream.

* * *

"Well, just like Neah thought." Tyki said, watching as Aoi screamed before exploding.

"I manage to send the dark matter to the earl before Aoi explode. Let's go." Allen said.

"What's going to happen to Aoi?" Rhode ask, they turned and head towards the other side of the building.

"By the time we arrive home, Kyoko will be there." Allen answered before letting go of the button of his voicer.

"Looks like we underestimated the rangers." Tyki stated, the other two nodded in agreement and then they were gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Kanda. The rangers are gone." Lenalee said, the moment the smoke from the Akuma disappeared.

"Damn it." Kanda cursed.

* * *

**TBC**

**That's it for chapter 16**

**And I'm really sorry for the lateness**

**Thank you**

**hisuiryuu **

**Ern Estine 13624**

**Jy24**

**For reviewing and thank you to those who follow and favorite this story**

**Please review again**

**Once again Thank you**


End file.
